


Gardening is for Survival

by NobleGas, phuck



Series: Garden [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Gen, Plants vs Zombies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleGas/pseuds/NobleGas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phuck/pseuds/phuck
Summary: Tim really likes plants.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Pamela Isley
Series: Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812814
Comments: 32
Kudos: 166





	1. Kindness Gives You Gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect shit on my grammar. Thank you phuck for helping me with this.

It started out as an outbreak of a new strain of common cold. It infected thousands within a day and killed less than one-sixth within a week. The medical community wasn't alarmed, - it had the death rate of most flue viruses - but the people were. Especially the lower class, since most of them can't afford to have a check up and most of those who died are those who can't go to the hospital in time, the elderly, and the immunocompromised.   
___________________________________________

Tim is on a roof top of a three storied building, following Batman and Robin again since it's a Friday. He's near Robinson's Park tonight, that's where he predicts the duo would be, he wont be disappointed. There are some suspicious people gathering there. He prepares his camera for when Batman and Robin shows up, he doesn't want to miss a moment, and observes the henchmen moving to and fro in the park and a parked truck. Almost half of them were coughing, most likely due to that new virus going around since last month. Tim can't help but thank his mother for getting him checked up the last time she was here, she even made their doctor give him more immunity boosters and vitamins. He can't afford to be sick right now, he has exams next week and he doesn't want to stop his "Bat watching" activities. 

"Hurry it up!" Shouts a goon. He's the one who’s been observing beside the truck, the one in charge, Tim think. 

[What do they want with Ivy's hideout?] He moves closer and uses his camera as a sort of telescope to know whatever was happening. 

"I said, MOVE IT! We don't fucking want to have Ivy chasing us down! Boss will be pissed at us if we can't provide when he already planted those false leads and distracting her with Batman." The leader shouted. [Hmmm, how convenient. Goons, their so talkative.]

Tim feels his nose itch, he tries to keep it in, but it was so itchy... he sneezes, as softly and quietly as possible. His heart pounds with anxiety, keeping still and not breathing for a few seconds. He inhales in relief when none of the goons reacted. He sniffed, frowned and sniffed again smelling something familiar, something they used in chem class before, he gasps. [They're pouring gas! They're pouring gas on Ivy's plants! They're gonna burn them!] 

The henchmen were busy pouring gas all over the place, covering as much plants as they can. Tim stands up, and starts to climb down the fire escape as silently as he can. He needs to do something! He can't let them burn down Ivy's home! He can let them kill all those plants! But what can he do? He's just a kid, he can't fight those goons, but he doesn't want them to damage all those plants. Tim likes plants. He even has his own mini garden at home, and those trees look like they're a hundred years old already, they can't burn them! Gotham already lack trees as it is. [ What to do, what to do?] 

He can shout for help and hope that Batman and Ivy would hear him, their near this side of the park he knows, but he doesn't think that would work, Batman is close but he's not sure how close. The goons would just chase him and beat him up when they eventually catch him. Tim is agile but he is not fast. He knows what he's capable of, and outrunning multiple grown-ups is not one of them. He can send a call to the police about it, but they might not believe him, with how young he is. They would probably ask why he's out so late. He can wait them out and do something about it when the henchmen are gone, but he doesn't think he can do much with how small he is and his lack of equipment. Not for the first time, Tim hates his small physic. 

[Better do something than not doing anything!]

He jumps off the fire escape and hurriedly hides behind the nearest dumpster, inching little by little towards the crowd of bad guys. He transfers to another dumpster as quietly as possible, flattening his back to the trash bin. There are bottles beside him, Tim looks at them, an idea forming inside his head. He remembers a high-end restaurant just beside the park. He picks up the bottles and pulls his hood over his head, making sure that it covers his face in shadows. He shuffles towards his target. When he arrives, Tim makes sure no cameras can see him, internally apologizing for what he's about to do, and throws the bottle as hard as he can to the window, shattering both the bottle and the crystal display window on impact. A beeping sound indicates an alarm is triggered, Tim runs back to the shadows not letting himself celebrate just yet, he observes what would happen. 

"FUCK!" Some of the henchmen mutters. 

"LIGHT IT UP! WE’RE OUT OF HERE!" the leader commands, running inside the truck, his men scrabbling to get on. Tim hopes they forget to light the plants on fire but soon enough, a small woshing sound was heard and the floras caught on fire. 

"Oh gods! Oh Gods!" Tim panics, the baddies are gone and he doesn't know what to do! The fire's so big and in just an instant, it is already trying to eat away the plants and spreading! His eyes are watering, not just from the heat but also at how horrified he feels, he doesn't want those plants to die!   
[Okay... okay... Calm down Tim! Calm down!] He tries to take large even breaths. [Okay, you need to locate a water source first.]

Tim immediately runs around the block, trying to locate a fire hydrant or a pool, a discarded bucket from behind that restaurant he vandalized. He locates a fire hydrant a few meters away, he struggled to open it, but luckily he was able to, since the nuts are already loose, must be vandalized by some thugs that roams the area. 

"Come on... Buuuddgggeee!" He opened it fully and filled his bucket as fast as he can and ran to dump the water on the growing fire. He went back and forth, carrying and throwing water everywhere he sees fire, he's soaping wet and he can feel chills run through his body, he repeats the action again, and again, and again. Not feeling the pain of his strained muscles, and the cold.

The commotion must have attract Ivy though, because she was there all of a sudden, a giant pitcher plant growing beside her being quickly filled by the hydrant and water was being dumped to the fire, reducing it to smokes.

Tim stands on shaking legs, unable to move with how cold he was, still wet, and also scared that Ivy might be cross with him, or that she'll think that he's the one who did it and kill him for burning her plants. Luck must be on his side tonight though because Ivy did none of those. She knees in front of him, touched his face and says "Thank you seedling, the little ones have told me of what you've done. I'll make sure to avenge the children I've lost and to properly thank you, but for now you need to rest. You look like you're about to wither."

____________________

Tim woke up, his whole body sore, he also feels cold, really cold, and hot at the same time, his whole head and body ached, and his throat feels like someone scraped it raw. He feels a hand caress his forehead, it feels nice, it's been a long time since someone touched him so carefully when he's sick. His caretakers had never been so careful, or touched him for that matter, it's always thermometers for temperature and gloved hands whenever they check on him. His parents are always on the other side of the world, too far to care for him whenever he's sick, and he doesn't think they'd touch him much if he was sick either. 

"Wake up, seedling. You need to drink your medicine, it'll cure you in no time. I made it myself." An unfamiliar female voice says. It's so comforting though, Tim can't help relax and open his eyes. 

"Mmmm..." Tim moan, opening his eyes and trying his best to get up, his sight lands on green hands. He follows it up, up, until Ivy's face shows up. Her olive green face framed by her flaming red hair. Tim's breath hitch, the chill he felt intensifies, and his trembles turn to quakes. "M-m-Miss-s I-v-v-yy..... I-i'm not the o-o-onee who bu-burn-ed t-themm.. po-pr-promi-m-missse I t-tried to-"

"Hush, flower." Ivy cuts him off. Taking a bowl from a table beside where Tim is lying on. "Drink"

Tim did, a bit dizzy and confused of what's happening. The liquid was sweet and cool but at the same time warm, it soothes Tim's aches immediately, his trembling subsides, and his chills lessen. He feels so much better already. "This is so much better than my meds." Tim mutters, cradling the bowl protectively and sipping from it now and then. "Oh!"

"Miss Ivy! It wasn't me! I swear!"

"I know, flower." Ivy state, smiling at Tim. "The plants told me you tried to help." Ivy caresses his head. "It would have been worse if you weren't there."

"Really?" Tim asks, happy that he actually did something to help.

"Yes, little shot. They only took minimal damage because of you and are already recovering. The commotion you've made alerted me that something was wrong, Batman even helped at the end when he saw what was happening. All because of you, seedling." Ivy gently pushed him to lay down on the leaf bed.

"This is such a big leaf." Tim says distracted. "That tables made of live trees too. Wow. This is amazing." He yawns, eyes almost closing.

"I'll tell you all about it when you wake up. You should rest now."  
_____________________________

When Tim wakes up for the second time, he knew he hadn't hallucinated the leaf bed (which he is sitting on, it's a really comfortable bed) and the live tree table. There was even some twig chairs, which are awesome! Miss Ivy herself is sitting in one of the chairs besides a small table that has a basket on it, sipping a cup of tea.

"How are you feeling, seedling?" She asks, voice smooth and face concerned. Tim stands up and approaches her. 

"I feel really good now, Miss Ivy. Thanks for looking after me." He smiles which earned him a chuckle. [Waahhhh, I made Poison Ivy smile!]

"I should be the one thanking you, seedling." Ivy hands him the basket. "This incident has happened before, of businessmen trying to burn my children and my home. It's a good thing I've had the initiative to loosen all those fire hydrant that surrounds the park and of your quick thinking and kindness that the damage had been minimal. Here is my thanks to you." She handed Tim the basket, it was full of small paper bags. "Plant them around your home, they will be useful in future events."

"I don't really think I did much, Miss Ivy, but I'll be sure to grow these as best as I can. And their so many!" He happily exclaim. "But what do you mean 'future events' though? Is there something that's gonna happen?"

"It's nothing you should be worried about right now, flower, and if you ever find trouble growing these children I'll be visiting you. Just tell your own plants, I've heard a lot of good things from them."

So Miss Ivy knows about his garden. Tim should have been aware of that, she is a literal plant person after all, it still made him blush though. "Thanks, Miss Ivy."

Miss Ivy stands, holding her hand out for Tim. "Come, seedling, I'll accompany you out of the park."


	2. A New Plant to Cultivate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Solid coloured carnations means arrival
> 
> I've been drinking so don't expect much from my grammar, spelling, or anything.

Tim was able to sprout his first batch of seeds two weeks after meeting Miss Ivy and about five days since he'd planted them. He plants one from each seed bag. He noticed some salami looking foil capsules on twelve of the bags and there were forty-eight bags so about 36 seeds were planted. He doesn't know what to do with those salami-like capsules so Tim left them for later, when Miss Ivy visits. He also starts talking to his plants! Which is great because he now know that, yes they actually understand him, is indirectly talking to Miss Ivy and the plants can relay his messages (it's how he knew Miss Ivy was arriving because about an hour after he told his plants that he doesn't know what to do with the foil capsules a solid *pink carnation grew and bloomed right where he was previously sitting ), and it doesn't feel as lonely as before. Tim thinks she'll be arriving today because all of his flowering plants are blooming which never happen since some of those plants only flower per-season and it's autumn this month, why are these sunflowers blooming? They're supposed to be withered beyond saving for a week now! And no, they don't have a greenhouse, Tim hasn't asked his parents for one yet, maybe in the future.

Childlike excitement bubbles from Tim's inside, like whenever he gets a really good photo of Batman and Robin. He's been in his Garden for most of the morning after he microwaved and ate his breakfast, it's a Saturday and the housekeepers are on a day off, he's been pulverizing the soil and trimming off dead and sick leaves, he wants his garden, small as it is, to look pretty (and if you ask, Tim's Garden is not the same as the Drake Manor Garden, the Gardener is the one incharge of that, and Tim's parents doesn't want him to interact much with any of the house staff) maybe Miss Ivy will be happy if he has a really neat and clean garden, he's not hoping much though, he's just a kid after all, not an expert.

"Seedling." A familiar smooth voice calls.

"Miss Ivy!" Tim exclaims.  
____________________

The two of them spent the whole day together, talking about plants most of the time, Ivy inserting some homelife inquiry here and there to get to know the boy she befriends. She found out how neglected Tim is, but also how smart, she can't help but be attached to this human child.

"How very, independent of you, Seedling. Taking care of yourself and this garden." Ivy smiles. She wants to hone this child, make him the best of himself, and be there for him. "Can I visit you again? I really like your company."

Tim's eyes widens, sparkling with emotions, his face brightening up with the thought. "YES!"

[Miss Ivy wants my company! Oh! I have someone to talk to!]

"Also... take care of your health now, Spore. I don't want you getting sick now and being unavailable for our meetings, there's a new virus going around."

Tim agrees enthusiastically.  
__________________

Jason is fuming, stumping on the corridor just after his last class ended, each stomp conveying how irritated and upset he is, he knows he’s a hot head getting irate too quickly compared to anyone else in this God forsaken private school, this time he has an actual reason. “Those fucking, judgemental asshole. I’ll show them, I’ll fucking show them!” he mutters.

He knew enrolling him to this elite school was a bad idea, those privileged pricks would pick on him and single him out, he knew his background, a street kid, would stick out (not that he can’t defend himself, he can but most of the time it ends with him in the guidance office and having Bruce disappointed in him). Like now, his fucking teacher though he was cheating just because he had better marks than one of the top kids! “It’s not my fault, i’m better than them!” he murmurs.

As a proof they made him re-take the exam during lunch fucking hour and with a proctor to breath down on him, making Jason’s nerves prickle, he’s had enough experience with adults being a creep on him, and they made him miss lunch! “Fuckers, doesn’t even know what hunger feels like!” 

He got a better mark than the last time though, so he thought that was a slap on their faces. The announcement of his result’s the reason why he’s walking down these isolated halls, making Alfred wait for him, another thing he was angry about, he doesn’t want to look like a brat to Alfred. He rounds a corner and came face to face with a scene that got his blood boiling even more. A kid being ganged up on by two other students. 

“-being a teacher’s pet again?” the two bullies snickers.

“Must be why he’s having such high marks, leeching up on the teachers. Drake, you fag.” 

Jason’s veins almost pop, he was never a fan of bullies. The kid’s so small too, a fucking pint sized kitty, what the fuck do they think they’re proving with bullying him? Jason march behind the two students, using his Robin training to not be heard.

“Wow, how pathetic can you two be, trying to bully a kid two times shorter than you.”

The two flinch and turn to him at the same time. They grimace when they register who was talking to them. “What are you doing here, street rat? Wanna beg for some money?”

Jason’s gonna name this one Shitface, just because, and the other one Kissass, cause he looks like someone that just follows along whatever Shitface says. They’re taller than Jason, he still hasn't recovered from his malnutrition thus, is still small for his age as what the doctor said, it doesn’t matter though, he can still take them. [I’m Robin, for a reason, damnit!]

“Nah, I just think how much of a bitch you are for picking on someone who doesn’t care for you. It’s pathetic.” Jason smirks, Shitface look’s like a tomato now, mustn’t have expected some street scum to talk back to ‘em.

“YOU-”

“Teacher! Come! Someone’s fighting in the corridor!” someone shouts, which made the two bullies look around frantically and bolt away. Jason almost did the same, he can’t afford to have another guidance meeting, but saw that the tiny kid being bullied earlier was the one shouting and no one’s actually coming. The Kid must have slipped out and moved away when Jason distracts his bullies. [Smart kid.] 

No teacher came, confirming it was a bluff. The kid approaches him. [ God is he tiny. ]

“I could have handled that.” The kid says, miffed. Almost condescending. He doesn’t look like he’s judging Jason though, so he didn’t take any offense, and the kid seems smart, he can probably handle the bullies. “But, thanks… For helping me…. I’m Tim by the way, Tim Drake.”

“I’m Jason.” 

“Yeah, I recognize you. You’re Mr. Wayne’s son. I saw it on the news.” Tim says smiling at Jason. [Looks like a baby seal. Wide shining eyes and cute smile, and everything...] Jason thought.

“Thanks again for helping me.” 

“Nah, It’s okay. I hate bullies.” Jason mutters, Tim’s looking at him with shy, twinkly eyes, a type of attention Jason isn’t really used to [Being admired as myself ’s really something huh.] 

He scratches his nape. “Anyway, wanna go home together? If I remember correctly, you live near our house.”

Tim nods enthusiastically. 

____________________________________

Turns out Tim doesn’t just live nearby, he’s Bruce’s neighbor so Jason asks Alfred to give him a ride and if they could visit each other sometimes, the man agrees. “It’s good to see you having more friends, Master Jay.” The old man states.

Tim’s also really twitchy, and stutters a little, Jason notices. It’s not a bad thing, it’s adorable really, it just makes him wonder what caused it though, making Jason suspicious of the kids home life.

Now, Jason’s in the Batcave, reviewing some of the CCTV footage of what happened at Robinson’s Park the other week, they knew who did it of course. It was obviously the reX Co., and a casefile was already given to the Commiss but of tax evasion and illegal transactions. Nothing to do with the fire at Robinson’s Park since Ivy asked not to include her in anyways. One of the records shows the van and some henchmen moving cans full of what Jason thinks had gas, no logo or anything that can connect them to the company. [Ugh, these criminals are getting smart.]

A few minutes into the video, something happened, the henchmen seemed to panic, lighting the place and ran. [Hmmm.. This must be when the police were called due to a tripped alarm from an establishment.]

Another minute into the video and a kid in all black showed up, materializing from an ally and running to a fire hydrant, trying, with all their might to open it, Ivy said she loosened all the nearby fire hydrants so the kid was successful. 

“Why were you there kid?” Jason asks no one in general. The video finishes with Ivy's arrival, taking the kid away and then Batman and Robin showing up. “ She didn’t tell us about that. Guess we’re visiting Ivy tomorrow.”

_________________________________

Tim is on a rooftop again, camera at the ready to take more pictures of Batman and Robin. He’s near Robinson’s Park, since he predicts that Batman and Robin will come back after the incident, to investigate and ask some questions as they usually do in past cases. Miss Ivy had already promised Tim that she wouldn't tell them about him which Tim was very grateful for, so Tim isn’t worried about being found out by the iconic duo. 

A few minutes later and Tim sees Robin landing at the entrance of the park. He immediately snaps as many photos as he can until Robin enters, disappearing through the thicket of tree foliage.

______________________________

“Hello, Sprout.” Ivy greets at Robin’s arrival. She’s sitting on a live twig chair, a living tree table, and sipping a cup of tea, like an actual fairy Goddess you find in the woods in some fairytale. Jason loves it! 

“Hey, Ives.” He greets back, approaching nonchalantly to the opposite chair that Ivy moved for him. She’s always had a soft sport for Robin, or children in general, Robin is taking advantage of that and also he likes Ivy very much and think her cause is justifiable. Robin thought Batman thought so too, but he has his mission and doesn’t want to admit it. 

“What can I do for you?”

“I think, You know what I’m here for.” He plops down, not really worried he’ll damage the chair, Ivy builds them real strong. She gives him a cup of tea.

“And I think you know I won’t tell you anything about the little seedling, sprout.” 

Yeah, Robin thought that too, since the kid helped Ivy’s plants that gave them an instant favorite person spot on her. Jason shrugs. “It was worth a shot.” He sips his tea. It doesn’t really matter, Batman and Robin don't really care much about the kid other than why he was out at midnight, as long as they're not doing anything illegal.

“So tell me about your days, sprout, I haven’t had any visits from you for a while.” 

Robin smiles and tells Ivy about his adventures as Robin and some about his civilian life that no one can really connect to his alter ego.  
__________________________________

It was a Saturday, meaning no school and visiting Jason to play. Tim’s really nervous, he never before visited a friend, Ive’s, his only friend, doesn’t like it since he’s conscious of their social status (though Tim doesn’t really care, he thought Ive’s home was great, his friends parents are always there after all). Tim respects that, though he feels lonely not having anyone other than their helpers at home to talk to. His parents didn’t like them interacting with Tim and had given ‘strict orders’ anyway so there wasn't much talking happening. 

So Tim was nervous. [What should I bring? What should I wear? Is there some kind of procedure for this?]

He fidgets and worries at his sweater sleeves, it's his favourite and it looks nice together with his white polo shirt and shorts. He tries to comb back his hair as much as he can and make sure any dandruff isn't showing, yes Tim has dandruff and he doesn’t know what to do about it. 

He decides to pick some of the vegetables he had in his garden and some fruits too, though not much. “I guess that’s it, huh.”

“Well… wish me luck everyone.” Tim murmurs to his plants and starts walking towards Wayne Manor.  
_____________________________

Tim was about to press the door-bell when the door opens by a grinning Jason. “You finally arrived!” 

“Master Jason, mind your manners.” Mr. Pennyworth reprimands behind him.

“Sorry, Alfie. Come on, Timmy, get in!” Jason steps aside and lets Tim in, still grinning. He eyed the basket Tim’s carrying. “What’s that?”

“Oh… uh… a gift, for letting me visit.” Tim offers it to Mr. Pennyworth. “Here, Mr. Pennyworth, some vegetables and fruits from my garden.”

“Why, thank you Mr. Drake.” Mr. Pennyworth takes the basket. “Please, call me Alfred.”

Tim twitches, blushing, and bit his lips. “Your welcome. You can just call me, Tim, too.”

“Wow, you have a garden. Alfred has one too, wanna see?” Jason exclaims. “We can go to the greenhouse, right, Alfie?”  
“Of course, Master Jason.”

“Awesome!”

Jason grabs Tim’s hand and leads the way. “You should definitely let me visit your garden, or Alfred, you can talk to each other about plant stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> also I'm lazy so.... here are...  
> Replies to comments:  
> I agree, Seedling is adorable;  
> Fluff is the best... but also smut (but you wont be seeing that here for a while)
> 
> Feel free to give constructive criticism, not too much on harshness though, I am a jellybean hat can't handle much....  
> I'll regret everything tomorrow, or today, or maybe not..  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	3. Food Provision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are being developed.   
> * JUST EDITS NOT AN UPDATE

“I know this one. A cucumber.” Jason announces, pointing at a vine. 

Tim stares at it for a second, face blank and uncomprehending. “But that’s a zucchini.” looking at Jason with dead fish eyes, judging him. “How could you have mistaken a zucchini for a cucumber?” He points at another plant, a vine with some baby fruits. “That….. Is a Cucumber. Yes, they are members of the same family but why would anyone mistake one from the other, they are completely different Genus! Cucumbers like to climb on things, Zucchinis likes to crawl on the ground like a squash! ” 

Jason laughs, seeing how bothered and into Tim is on his rant. “Gosh, don’t get your panties in a twist, Timmy. I was just kidding!”

“Didn’t look like you were.” Tim pouts, embarrassed, but at the same time reassured. [Jason’s teasing, that means our friendship made progress right? That our bond got stronger?] He inspects a squash flower. [I’ve seen classmates who are friends tease each other, I’m sure this means progress.]

Tim can’t help but feel joy, ever since that night with the fire, he doesn’t seem as lonely as he used to. He gets regular visits from Miss Ivy, now he gained a friend. Not just ANY friend, he became friends with ROBIN, his idol. 

“I wonder how Alfred has fruiting Zucchinis and Cucumbers still, their planting seasons already over.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that, must be something Bruce spent money on or something, let’s ask him later.” Jason shrugs, he doesn’t care much about planting so he helps Alfred but doesn't bother learning about it.

“Hmmm, Okay.” Tim hums, looking around the green house. A lot of the out of season vegetables are still alive and some even fruiting. “Oh, look at that, a rose cabbage! I’ve never seen a living one before.”  
___________________________

“Tim.” Jason calls the other boy sitting across him. They’re in one of the mini libraries Bruce just has in his house like it’s normal. [Rich people.] 

They spent over an hour in the garden, Tim geeking out on all of Alfred's plants and amazed at how the old man could maintain them. Jason’s glad, Tim and Alfred having something in common means Tim’ll be more inclined to keep him as a friend. But too much of those plant talk makes Jason's head spin, so he invited Tim to spend some time in the library after his last geek out, so he can replenish some of his energy, not that he’s bothered of Tim’s information vomit, as some of those are actually interesting, but it’s just not his forte.

The kid jolts upright on his seat. Jason snorts because his face looks like a startled puppy, but also suspicious of Tim’s life at home. “Have you read Tuck Everlasting by Natalie Babbit?”

“No, I haven't.” Tim shook his head. Jason’s not surprised, the kid said he’s not really much of a novel reader, more of science books and comics/manga reader. “I’ll try it if you want me to.”

Jason plans to remedy Tim's novel ignorance, it’s only appropriate to have a friend who has literary knowledge. Alfred will agree, Jason’s sure, he consulted his pseudo-grandfather before Tim arrived after all.

“Great, read it.”  
__________________

Bruce smiles, looking outside the kitchen window. He can see Jason with his new friend, the Drake kid, Timothy, playing outside after spending some time reading in the mini library. He’s glad Jason's been struggling to fit in with the new environment of an elite school full of very privileged children. Being a street kid then suddenly being an elite is a great hurdle for him. Bruce believes he’s been spending his time morose over not fitting in despite Jason’s vehement denial. It had made Bruce happy when his son asked to have a friend over.

“Quite the sight isn’t it, Sir.” Alfred states. The butler sets a tray full of cookies and two cups of tea in front of Bruce. Jason’s laugh can be heard from outside. 

Bruce smiles and hums his agreement.  
_______________________

The lunch Alfred made is steak (the real fancy kind that’s too good to be made by any human), vegetable salad side dish (the best in the world), pumpkin pie (that nothing can compare) and cucumber juice. Lunch isn’t usually this fancy but Jason requested Alfred to make the best meal since he wants to leave a good impression on Tim. You know, bribing him with food to remain friends with him. It worked well when he was still living in Park Row, he’s sure it’ll work everywhere else.

Tim took a bite from his steak, Jason knows he’s got him then. Tim's eyes widens, chewing carefully, it sparkles, he looks at Jason then at Bruce and Alfred. “This is the BEST food I’ve ever had, Mr- Alfred! This is so delicious!” He finally exclaims.

“Why, thank you, Master Tim. I’ve used some of the vegetables you gave me earlier for the salad.”

Jason internally made a happy dance. Tim will be with him now and forever, Alfred’s food made sure of it. A hyperbole but with Alfred’s cooking, who can tell? “I told you. Alfred’s food is the best!”

Tim bobs his head enthusiastically, Jason can’t get enough of this kid. He’s so adorable. And now their friends!   
_______________________

Batman is investigating a new case, a shipment of arms by Penguin, trying to compensate from the last shipment that they have busted. Batman also doesn’t care to continue on the kid that helped in the Robinson’s Park burning and decided to leave it alone for now. Robin’s still hung up on the kid though, he wants to know who they are, what they’re doing there, he’s just so curious about them. They seem so familiar. 

“Robin we’re heading out for a few so make sure you have everything.” Batman instructs still researching some data on the Batcomputer, why he named it that Robin has no idea, so lame.

“You don’t have to remind me old man, I’m all ready, you should be the one checking themselves.” Robin retorts which Batman replies with a grunt. [As eloquent as ever.]  
____________________________

It’s another Monday. Jason was up all night finishing his homework and also trying to think about the case they were in, it doesn’t matter though, he’s in school. He’ll learn and absorb as much as he can from this place. Bruce already spent so much money on it and Jason will take as much as he can. English as first period with that boring ass teacher? Have at it. Math with that lightning fast almost a speedster prof? Okay, give it. Literature with that Shakespearean pretentious dude? Jason will smash it. Lunch with a sleepy and very out of control Tim Drake? Yes, Jason will handle it.

“Open up, Timmy.” Jason announces shoving a spoonful of fruit salad to a very distracted Tim. Jason’s been watching him for a full fifteen minutes, Tim was sitting there on a bench besides a plum tree so Jason sat down besides him at lunch. They started talking and then the topic of Tim’s new project, a Watering Robot that you can program to the plants watering schedule, came up. The kid hasn’t stopped talking since, and hasn’t taken a bite from his lunch. It made Jason worried, he doesn’t want Tim to feel hunger or neglect food, so he fed the kid himself. It’s the most reasonable option he knew. It’s an easy ordeal since Tim just opens his mouth, chews and swallows if you just shove food in his mouth, Jason discovers. Every bite makes Jason's insides fill with butterflies, Jason’s unconscious must be so happy seeing his friend fed.

The food doesn’t stop him from nerding out on his new project though, it’s adorable, like a baby seal type adorable, but also concerning. 

“- and then, you can also ride on it, like I’ll add a seat for us to sit on and just increase the power so it can still water and move through the garden! Maybe I should add an audio feature? So that it can play music too, there’s this study that said music helps plants grow better-” Tim continues on his tirade.

Jason doesn’t really care. Yes, he helps Alfred out in the Garden, but he doesn’t really know much about plants, he’s glad to see Tim happy and animated though, so he let the kid be.

“-It’s also electric powered so it’s environment friendly, I’ll give it a charging station at the porch and it auto charge itself -” 

Jason nods and hums. He shoves a spoonful of mashed potatoes in Tim’s mouth.

“- the robot would look like a snail, cause what else should it look like? Snails are great! And the ‘shell’ should be where the seat and the water would be stored, it’s big enough to have maybe two people ride on it, maybe I should add -”

Jason shovels another spoonful of potatoes.

“-then, it’ll have minions of small robot watering Blastoise that can- ”

He shoves a salad into Tim’s mouth. 

“It’s such a good thing you readily open your mouth when food is presented.” Jason mutters.  
________________________

Ivy doesn’t care much for humans, they're loud and selfish and doesn’t care about nature when it’s the very thing that keeps them alive. She’d rather they all die of starvation by abusing the environment… but she can’t for the love that is universal to leave Timothy alone for a long time. Timothy is an exception, along with, maybe, Robin, every child and disadvantaged women, for her deep contempt for humanity, they are just so precious to her, which is how she finds herself visiting Timothy again.   
She sits on a dining set in Tim’s garden. There are new sprouts on the nursery section labeled mustard, jicama, spore#1 and dahlia on the nursery and there are also a snail-robot that’s creeping around in the garden watering plants. 

“Miss Ivy!” Timothy exclaims, dressed in straw-hat, rain-boots, cargo pants and t-shirt. He’s also carrying a basket with a trowel in it. 

“Good day, Seedling.” Ivy greets. “How was school today?”

“It was great! I made a friend a few days ago.” Tim approaches, enthusiastically telling Ivy everything he could think of. He’s so happy she visited him again. “He’s name is Jason, Mr. Wayne’s new ward. He helped me. He drove away some of the bullies at school. A HERO, Miss Ivy!” 

Ivy was taken aback by the name, she knows who Jason is, she also knows who Bruce Wayne really is but she didn’t expect that Tim would be associated with them. She sets that aside and listens to Timothy though, Bruce and Jason doesn’t matter at the moment, this is her time with Tim and it should be so. “How lovely to know you gained a friend, Tim. I’m sure he treats you right and you do him as well.”

“He’s great, Miss Ivy, I never thought I’d have a friend like him at all! I’m so happy!” Tim enthusiastically proceeds, walking straight to the new raised bed he made where the first sprouts of the seeds she gave Tim were planted.

“Oh! Miss Ivy, look! The plants are doing well.” 

Ivy approaches, inspecting the plant Tim had pointed out.

“They look weird though…..” Tim frowns. “Did I do something wrong? Why do they have those head-like things?” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Seedling. That’s what they’re supposed to look like.” Ivy was quick to reassure. “They are evolved to be that way, so don’t worry.”

Tim exhales. “Oh, that’s good. I don’t want to mess anything up with the plants you gave me, Miss Ivy.”

Ivy, can’t help but smile, this child is so precious. “Don’t worry love, It’s alright to mess up, nature is built for survival of the fittest, I’m sure you take care of them as best you could, and if they don’t grow it's nature that dictates them so. ” She cares Tim’s locks. “Now what is that snail-like robot you have there, if I may ask?”

_____________________________

A month passed and the virus spread all over the world. Most of the developing and under-developed countries are struggling, the human nature of greed, hunger for power is most blatant, racism reared its head, victims hating on fellow victims; but patches of hope and humanity also rise. People helping each other, and private and public laboratories trying to find a cure, one of which is Wayne Enterprises headed by Bruce Wayne himself.

With increasing death rates and confirmed cases, another, more dangerous threat arrives. A body, confirmed dead, arose from the grave and started to eat the living. A walking dead. An apocalypse has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know what AU this is gonna be.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Strange Plants Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plant surprise! And an undead one too.

Schools and every non-essential job are postponed and every country declares quarantines and limited human to human interactions. Everyone was frantic and in need of help, everyone is doing the best that they can. The people are trying to adapt.  
____________________

Tim stares at the now mature bean plants which were seedlings a few days ago. His Turtle WaRo’s (Short for Watering Robots) are crawling around him, starting their duties for today and the Snail WaRo is creeping away to the raised beds.

“You… are a strange baby.” Tim tells the plants, an eyebrow raised. “You grew really fast for a normal plant. And what’s up with this head-thing you have?” Tim inspects the bulb. It’s cannon shaped with a dark spot on each side. If you look at it up-front, it will look like a face. “Hmmm… there are seeds in there… Miss Ivy must have mutated you.” He inspected the one beside the it. “Don’t worry, there's nothing wrong with being different, I think you all look lovely!” 

He inspects another one, he has a new batch of seedlings of course. He planted ten of each kind along with the Spuds. Miss Ivy said to have enough to line up the front yard and every side of their property. Tim agrees, cause why not? His parents won't be coming back for a few months. Might not even come back this year all together, if what they said on the phone is to be considered. Also he has no one here with him since everyone should stay home so…. The house is his for the whole year. Why not have more plants? And such unique and cute plants at that.

“I’ll still ask Miss Ivy more about you though, I don’t want to be unaware of anything that might help you grow better.” He transfers to another row, this one full blue headed bean stalks.

“I’m actually really excited about the aquatic plants. Miss Ivy was the one to actually plant those.” Tim humms, continuing his inspection of each of his mutated and normal plants. His pumpkins are all ready for harvest, he noticed.  
He’s sat down on the dining set he had in the middle of his garden thinking about what to do. [Start learning sign language? That would be useful.] He hums. 

“Oh! I should name them!” Tim hurries inside, grabbing papers and pens as well as his camera and gets back to his garden again, taking photos of each new plant and brainstorming names for each of the plants Miss Ivy gave him.  
____________________

It’s been a few days since Jason’s been stuck at home due to this new virus going around. He’s so bored. God is he bored. He’s read so much, explored every corner of the Manor, helped Alfred in his garden, pestered Bruce on his benching, now he has nothing to doooooo. He decides to visit Tim. He’s worried about the little seal, and Jason's bored. Tim must be bored too. Tim said Jason’s always welcome to visit him, too, so he asked for Alfred’s permission and now he just jumped over the stone wall that divides the Wayne property from the Drake property. [I had to go through a forest, whatintheworld!] Jason rolls his eyes. [Rich people.]

He runs making a few flips and cartwheels here and there to finally arrive at a garden. [This must be Tims. Wow, he even has some citrus trees.]

He looks around, trying to find the little seal, leading him to a diner set in the middle of the garden…. Where Tim, the little innocent looking baby seal, is talking to Ivy…. Poison Ivy…

Jason almost had an aneurysm. His heart almost exploded out of his chest, his limbs freezing for a millisecond, then he was moving. Tackling Ivy to the ground, or attempts to, her vines catching him mid jump. Still she was distracted. “TIM, RUN!!!” Jason shouts struggling to get out of the vines’ hold. 

Tim was just sitting there with wide eyes though. Jason shouts for him to escape some more, flailing his limbs and trying to cause as much havoc as possible. Yelling and cursing. [What the fuck is Ivy doing here? What the fuck is Tim doing, talking to Ivy? I mean yeah, she’s great and all but she’s still a villain! Tim what the fuck??!!]

“Jason.” 

Jason shouts and wiggles on the vine.

“Jason. Sprout.”

“Let him go, Ivy! Let him go!”

“Jason!” Ivy yells, making Jason stop his struggles. He’s never heard Ivy yell before, she’s always been calm whenever they talk, or whenever Jason’s seen her.

“Wha-What?” He asks, voice shaking. [Did I make her angry? I’ve never made Ivy angry.]

Ivy sighs, closing her eyes and loosening the grip her vines have on Jason. He immediately slips away and positions himself besides Tim, who still sat across Ivy. [What is this baby seal thinking?]

“Do you promise not to randomly attack now?” Ivy asked. 

Jason frowns and looks between her and Tim, he doesn’t sense any tension or anxiety from the kid, so might not be in any danger. He nods. Ivy must have noticed his hesitance because she rolled her eyes, or what is equivalent to ‘rolling eyes’ for Ivy, she’s too graceful for those kinda things.

“Jason, meet Tim, a child I met and befriended for his love of plants.” Ivy says, like Jason hadn’t met Tim already and they're not sitting on Tim’s Garden inside Tim’s property.

“Sorry, Ives but I don’t think I’d believe you just randomly met Tim and then decided to go to his house.” Jason states, cause yeah right like that'll ever happen. 

“It’s true though.” Tim defends besides Jason. “I entered Robinson’s Park once cause I was really curious about the plants there and met Miss Ivy.”

That’s all technically true, if you think about it hard enough and try to hide some things from what actually happened a few weeks ago.

Jason stares at Tim. The baby seal just looks back, all innocent and honest, eyes imploring Jason to believe him. Ivy sips her tea.

“Wait, this is actually true?” Jason gives. “You’re kidding me right?”

Tim nods. “Yeah, Miss Ivy and I are friends! She visits me regularly since our meeting, she even gave me some new plants to grow. Look!” He points enthusiastically to a portion of his garden. [Plants really’s the thing for this kid.]

Jason looks and almost jumps back. “What the heck are those things! Why do they have faces!”

Ivy takes another sip.

_________________________

“So basically, you’re being left alone here without any adult supervision or help for who knows how long this quarantine’s gonna last.” Jason states now sitting on a chair. He’s really hating Tim’s parents every time the baby seal speaks of them, even the thought of them makes Jason irritated. 

“Yes, Sprout. That is what’s happening.” Ivy agrees, looking just as bothered as Jason. [This is why I like Ivy.] 

Tim, the baby seal in question, just fidgets. “It’s not as bad as you make it sound to be?”

“What do you mean? Timmy? They just left you here without anyone. You, a child, their child, while they go gallivanting the world. Now a pandemic is happening and they didn’t even try to return or even ask someone, like, you know, the neighbor billionaire named Bruce Wayne, to check on you?” Jason fumes. Tim’s parents are rich, they could have flown back the instant they knew about this virus and be here with Tim, they didn’t, what kind of parents are those? Now Ivy’s making sure Tim’s alright, Ivy, the plant person that hates humans! Jason’s making sure this baby seal’s not gonna be left alone.

Tim’s shoulders slumps. “Well, I can’t do anything about it.” He mutters, looking so sad and guilty. 

“Ugh.” Now Jason’s feeling horrible. [I made him upset.] “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Seedling, your parents are the ones who should be doing something. Not you.” Ivy reassured, smiling softly. Tim pouts a bit, but he doesn’t look so upset anymore.

“Wait.  
You call him ‘Seedling’?”

Tim flushes red. Ivy just laughs at Jason’s inquiry. 

“Miss Ivy calls you ‘Sprout’, too!”

“Yeah, but. You’re Seedling!”

“Stop it!”

“I’m gonna start calling you that!”  
____________________________

The three of them moved the plot where Tim planted the mutated peas (Ivy said they were mutated peas, the other seeds and Spuds are also mutated too.)

“So, what do you call these robots again?” Jason points to a turtle like Robot creeping beside them, just walking around and not really doing anything. It must have finished watering it’s assigned plant.

“I call them WaRos, short for Watering Robots. That’s the Turtle WaRos, and the Snail WaRos is at the raised beds since it’s bigger.”

“You didn’t call them Blastoise?!”

Tim flushes again. “That’s embarrassing, Jason!”

“But it’s cool!”  
“Anyway, what does this do? Why does it have a head?”

“I actually don’t know. I want to ask about that actually, Miss Ivy.” Tim refers.

“I’ll spoil the surprise if I tell you now wont I, Seedling.” Ivy states, which isn’t helpful at all.

“Ohhh, so mysterious!” 

“I’ll tell you some tips on how to grow them better in exchange.” 

“Really?!” Tim exclaims. Happy to know anything new about the curious new plants. 

“Yes. Now these plants grow fast, so you should water them a lot. Thrice a day would do, but they also live long, give them sufficient -” Ivy then goes on and on about them, Jason lets it flow from one ear through another, he just doesn’t get any of it.

Jason never thought of asking why Tim never questioned his affiliations with Ivy.  
_____________________________

Batman is again hunched over his computer, analyzing the new virus that’s plaguing the world. This virus is such a mess, it has too many gene receptors for too many organisms but is only fatal to humans. He knows just from this data that making a vaccine will be difficult… but not impossible. Being a global pandemic, new data is being gathered everyday, it is a blessing to Batman. This many brilliant minds poking and prodding the virus means he can progress much faster in providing medicines and vaccines soon. He also has a suspicion on who is behind this. This supernatural virus seems to be out of this world, but he has to confirm. And if his suspicions are true then he has to protect the innocent and those precious to him. 

“Comeon, B.” Jason whines on a chair beside him, spinning the chair in agitation. “I want to help! How can I help if I’m here and not with you?” 

“You can still help me, Jaylad.” Bruce murmurs, typing away on his computer. “You can help here in analyzing those unsolved cases we had in the past weeks.”

Jason whines again, saying something about not being fair, and he isn’t really that brainy for those. Batman will contradict that, Jason is a very brilliant Robin. He will also find time, as Bruce, to talk to him about his self esteem, he can’t have any of his children putting themselves down when none of the things they say to themselves are true.

Batman finishes his report and saves his analysis to face Jason, touching his shoulder and gently ruffling his hair. “ How about you man the coms, Jaylad? I know it’s boring for you and all but I don’t want to risk you contracting this new virus going around until we’ve developed a cure for it. I don’t want to risk losing you to it, okay?”

Jason pouts but leans to Batman’s touch. “Ugh….. Okay…. I’ll do it.” He looks away from Batman before muttering. “ You should take care too. I don’t want to lose another parent.”  
Which is the most precious thing Batman, Bruce, has ever heard. It made his chest swell with happiness, to actually be recognized by Jason, a child who had been disappointed by his parents countless times. It made Bruce feel like the happiest parent to ever exist. “I will, Jay.”

Batman left for patrol a few minutes later and Alfred arrived with a tray of cookies and tea. “Have a snack, Master Jay. It’ll be quite a night accompanying me on surveillance.”

“It’ll sure be, Alfie.”

“Now, why don’t we call on Master Dick first before Master Batman arrives at his destination and requires our assistance?”

“ Good idea, Agent A.” Batman says over the communicator.

Jason nods and takes out his phone. He can’t believe he owns a brand new phone that’s worth more than anything he owned when he was younger, and dialed Dick’s number. Jason doesn’t care much about Dick, their first meeting wasn’t that great, Dick and Bruce were fighting about Batman giving away Robin but also why Batman can’t just leave him alone, Jason thinks Dick’s being confused and is being an actual dick about it. He's lucky he’s still got a parent who tries, but, who is Jason to judge, he’s an outsider after all. Dick picks up the phone after the second beep.

“Yyyyyyello! How’s it going, Jay? Miss me? Cause I sure do miss you and Alfred!” Dick cheerfully greets. There’s the other thing Jason’s bothered about Dick, he tries too hard to act like this big brother Jason needs while it’s so obvious he doesn’t even want to look at him. The reminded makes his heart clench a little bit. 

“Hey, Dick. We’re okay here, school’s postponed so I’m always here in the house.” 

“Ahhh! I’m jealous, we don’t get any free time here at Blud. Ugh… wish I was a student all over again” Dick whines.

“Why is that, Master Dick.” Alfred asks.

“Ohh, you know, being a police officer and all that and having a quarantine means I’m an essential worker along with food and medical service personnel.” Dick sighs.

“So you won’t be getting back here?”

“Sorry, Jay, Alf. I don’t think I can this week…. I’ll see what I can do next week though.”  
____________________

The public was ordered to wear masks for their safety and the safety of others. The virus is transferable through aerosol, not airborne but from droplets of bodily fluid. Almost everyone has started panicking. The vulnerable are scared out of their wits, some resorted to violent and unethical behaviors, racism, overusing power, deprivation, discrimination. The quarantine has left others without support, their source of income taken and now they are starting to feel hunger. Sustenance promised by the government is delayed, the money for the people being drained by opportunists. While all of these are happening, someone is also making their move, taking advantage of the chaos and pushing their own agenda in every corner. If this plan works, their life's work will be fulfilled.

______________________

“- people of Gotham are advised to wear a mask every time they go outside. This is for your own safety. Please comply with the advisories of the government for a safer and healthier Gotham.”

The news anchor finishes. Jason is already wearing a mask, Bruce customized it to filter out almost everything but is also easy to breath in. He is currently holding a different one. It matches his own except the color, his is a deep red the other’s black, it’s for Tim. He’s giving it to him because he wants the Seedling to be safe. [He's already left alone in that big house of his, I should take care of him as much as I can.]

So he follows his tracks in the woods and ends up in Tim's Garden. He passes the mutated plants, their eyespots following him with curiosity. [Those things are kinda creepy, to be honest.]

He enters the kitchen, empty and proceeds to Tim’s room, where he knocks and receives no answer. [Where is he?]

He decides to go to the front loan and finally finds the boy. “Tim!” Jason calls, he hurries towards him. “Why are you here?”

“Jason look.” Tim points. 

[Tim moved some of the mutated peas to the front loan, huh.] Was the first thing Jason noticed. [Someone’s approaching the gates.] 

The person approaching was staggering though, almost like they’re too tired to walk, then Jason heard a popping sound, and a huge green ball hit the person right in the head. “What the heck?!” The person dropped to the grown unmoving.

“Did your plant just murdered someone?!” Jason exclaimed, wide eyed. He can’t believe this, this is… [What the heck?!..... Actually that’s a real classic Ivy thing to do, kill people via plants.] Jason thought.

“Jay… I don’t think that was a person.” Tim grabs his hand, he’s shaking Jason notice. They walked closer to the mutated plants, considerably nearer from the person who was just shot by a pea, and there’s another person laying beside them, must have been the first victim of the homicidal plants. Jason looks closer. “Huh, their skin looks kinda purple… Like a hemorrhage or something.” 

“Tim, what’s wrong?” Jason asks, Tims being so silent.

“I think they’re already dead, Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you got it. It's a Plants vs Zombies AU!!! Wooohh!!!!  
> I would really like some art about this au but i don't have any editing/electronic drawing supplies. Lol
> 
> Just to be sure, the virus (SARS-CoV-2 or Covid-19) is the basis for the virus of this fic and real life events/news are also the basis for the little narrations about the virus, but Sars-CoV-2 is not an engineered virus unlike the one in this fic please don't use this to fuel any conspiracy theory, thanks! <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3 <3 <3 <3  
> comments and suggestions are good too, if you have any.


	5. Invites Should Be Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't like Tim alone.

Due to world wide quarantines, almost all naturally destructive activities are reduced. Highly ignored pollution was recognized because of how different everything is when they’re gone and nature was given a time to breathe. Animals, wild animals, were seen roaming around the unpopulated streets, plants were finally able to grow back where they once were. It almost felt like Nature was taking everything back.   
___________________________

Tim is contemplating about the argument he and Jason had two days ago, when they discovered that the plants Miss Ivy gave kills zombies. Jason doesn’t want him to stay at the Drake Mansion anymore and wants him to stay with him in the Wayne Manor. [But I don’t want to leave my plants alone. Also, I don’t want to be a bother to them, and since the plants can kill Zombies I’m relatively safe here aren't I? They're protecting me.] 

Tim walks to the pool to check on some seeds he planted there. It’s been five days since he planted the lotus seeds and three days since he moved them to the pool, today is the fourth day of that. He sits at the edge, feet splashing the water gently, admiring the lotus flower that popped up just this morning, the plants’ fast growth never fails to shock him. The flower already looks mature. From a green bud this morning, it looked like a mature flower now, a flower that looks so much like a cat with a tail-like structure that looks like a cat-tail with a red thorn at the end, it also have those eye spots the same as the pea plants Tim named as Pea Shooters for what they can do. Maybe he’ll name this one Cat-Tail. They look cute.

Tim pulls his feet out of the water and hurriedly dries them. It’s almost winter so it’s turning really cold by the day. He pulls on his socks and garden gears, adjusts his mask and heads to his garden.

“What’ll you be doing today, Spud?” Jason asks, popping out from a bush. Tim jolts.

“Jason!” He exclaims. “Don’t scare me, like that.”

“Why are you calling me Spud?” Tim sighes, Jason hurried along beside him, he’s also wearing his mask.

“‘Cause I changed my mind about using 'Seedling' and want to have my own plant-based nickname for you.” Jason reasons. “You can give me one too, if you want.”

Tim leads them towards the raised beds. He hums. “I'll think about it. Miss Ivy calls you Sprout, right?”

“Yup.”

They stopped on a bed full of what looked like watermelons… that have mini catapults…. Jason's eye twitches but didn't comment. 

“So, what’re we doing today? And what did you name these?”

“We’re gonna transfer them to the pool area. If you want to help, that is?” Tim looks at Jason inquisitively, observing for any unwillingness, he doesn’t want to force Jason into anything. Jason shrugs and states “Have at it.” He’s already wearing gloves, Tim notices. 

“I actually haven’t named these ones yet. How about you name them Jay?” Tim offers. Jason just stares at him for a bit. “W-What?”

“You’re letting me name them?” 

“Yeah… You don’t want to?”

Jason shakes his head. “No, I want to! I’ll name them!”

Tim's smile widens. “You can take your time.”

“ Wait here, I’ll get the wheel-borrow for the plants.”   
____________________

Jason has been thinking of Tim alot lately. Thinking about something fun to do with him, what to tell him, about Tim living alone, being worried of him, his weird zombie killing plants, a lot about Tim. He also think about other stuff too of course, like those cold case files Bruce let him review, about this virus they’re trying to make meds and vaccines for, about that book he read yesterday (he lost some sleep trying to finish it), what Alfred is making for lunch, what he wants Alfred to make for lunch (cause wow he can actually demand what kind of food he eats), how to help those in need in the midst of this pandemic, the zombies, Bruce in general. He thinks of a lot of other stuff; it’s just, after every though his mind circles back on Tim. He really doesn’t like Tim living alone in that big mansion with this zombie apocalypse happening.

“Ugh.” Jason croaks face planting on the kitchen counter.

“My, what’s the matter, dear boy?” Alfred enquiries, he's facing the stove, frying something. 

[Smells good…. I’m hungry.] Jason rolls his head. “Can we have Tim live here?”

Alfred hums, not stopping his cooking. "May I ask why?"

Jason slams his head on the counter, earning a glare from the old man. "Cause his parents left him there in that big ass house with no one! He's just a kid and they left him there to be alone and now there's a zombie apocalypse happening!" Jason can't help his temper flaring, it's so unfair. Tim is such a good kid! How could his parents do that?!

“I’ll talk to Master Bruce about it.” He turns off the stove, pours the food on a plate and places it in front of Jason. “Now, eat. I can hear just how hungry you are, lad.”

It's fried breaded okra. “Thanks Alfie. I’ll visit Tim later.”

Alfred agrees and places an apple juice beside his plate.  
______________________

Jason carefully steps over a bush of hibiscus, most of its leaves already withered. He would've jumped over it but he's carrying a basket full of snacks for Tim and himself, Alfred prepared it. 

He's at the pool area again, notices that the Cattails are all fully grown, Jason's still weirded out by all these plants having faces and sentience but Tim really likes them and thinks they're cute. The Cattails are also moving, well wiggling in place, and some kind of red projectile are being shot by their tails. Said projectile changes direction and are heading towards the other side of the pool from where Jason is. "Waahhh, what the heck was that." 

Jason runs closer. He hears groaning and smacking sounds, and a thud a few seconds later. He places the basket carefully to the ground and runs. 

"Ugh, Eww!" It's another one of those zombies, body and head full of giant red thorns.

"Jay!" Tim calls beside the pool, the basket Jason left now in his hand. His in coveralls with boots, gloves and a mask, like Jason. 

"Hey, Timmy. Your plants killed a zombie again." Jason informs. " That’s three zombies in the last four days. Those Cattails have homing thorns, what the heck. It's awesome!"

“Yeah, I saw from the window. You want to come in?” Tim invites.

“Yeah, let’s eat. I’m hungry again.”   
___________________________

“I’ll be okay here, Jay. The plants can protect me, you saw how they kill zombies!” Tim states decisively. Him and Jason are arguing about his living arrangements again. “And what if they get lonely Jason!”

“That’s not the point! I don’t want you to be alone, because I don’t want you to be ALONE. The zombies aren’t the only threat, what if you got sick and no one’s here? I don’t want to come visit and see you collapsed on the floor!” Jason shoots back, he will not give up on trying to persuade Tim to live with them in the Manor, no matter how many times Tim gives him puppy dog eyes. “And, what if you ran out of food?” Jason shoves a sandwich in his mouth and chews vigorously. [Why can’t this baby seal just listen?]

“Seriously, Jay. I can handle living alone, I’ve been doing it for a while, I’m alright.” Tim reasons. “I’ve got immune boosters, vitamins, the med kit fully stocked, and if it’s food, there’s the garden.”

“And I said that’s not the point. Ugh. Why can’t you just let me help you.” Jason whines.

Tim shrunk, feeling bad that he hurt Jason’s feelings. Jason seeing Tim’s reaction scratches his head. [Ugh, how troublesome.] 

“Okay, I’ll give up for today, but will talk about it again, yeah?” Jason takes a bite of pie. “Now eat, you’re so tiny, looking worse than some of the street kids I know.” He prompts the other. 

Later in Tim's garden, Jason stares at the watermelon catapult thing. “I’ve got a name for you now, Melon-pult.”

“That’s so lame, Jason.” Tim exclaims, scandalized by his friend.

“No, it’s not! And you asked me to name it so there it is. Go deal.” 

“Ugh. Whatever.”  
_______________________

Bruce sits awkwardly in the Drake Mansion kitchen counter, a basket full of food in front of him, Tim the subject of his visit is busy preparing drinks for them both. Jason had gotten home morose yesterday, like he had been before he met Tim, when asked why the boy had told him of all his worries about his friend. Now Bruce is here to also talk to Tim into what Jason wants because the situation the child’s in is actually very worrisome. He doesn’t know how to go about it, but figures that being straight to the point and being honest would be a good start. Tim places two glasses of orange juice on the counter.

Tim sits down and twiddles his fingers, Bruce takes out the food and portions it between the two of them (slightly more on Tim’s, the kid is too thin as Jason lamented a number of times). Then nothing, they just sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other. Tim’s nervously excited and anxious because, wow, Batman visited him, but also, Oh Gods, Batman is visiting him! Bruce doesn’t know where to start.

Bruce cleared his throat. “Tim, Jason informed me that you’re living here alone?”

“Yeah, Mr. Wayne.” Tim fidgets. “My parents got stuck in the country they’re traveling to and the help’s not supposed to work so I'm the only one here.”

Bruce hums, he knew that, Jason has told him, it didn’t stop the anger from welling up inside him though. He sliced a piece of quiche. “ You can call me Bruce, chum.”   
“I’m sure you know that Jason wants you to live with us until this pandemic stops.”

Tim nods. “I… You don’t need to worry about me Mr… Bruce. I can handle living here on my own.”

“I’m sure you can, Tim, but we can’t help but worry about you. You know we care about you, You’re Jason's friend, his only friend.”

Tim bites his lower lip. “I’m really okay, here Mr. Bruce. If you’re worried about the zombies, the plants are really effective in taking care of them, if it’s the virus the med kit is completely stocked.”

Bruce reaches out and ruffles Tim’s hair. Tim’s cheeks reddens, and he leans just a little to the touch. [Touch starved… Just like Jason.]  
“We know that, lad. As I’ve said, we still worry. Think about it, at least? You and Jason being in the same house means you can play and bond more.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it....But really don’t want to leave my plants behind Mr. Bruce.”

Bruce sighes.[Expect Jason to find a friend just as stubborn as him.] 

He takes something out of his pocket and places it on the table. It’s a rod that has a button on one end and a speaker on the side and a bulb on the other end. “Take this in the meantime. It’s a flashlight with a communicator, the company just made it and it’s a prototype, Jason also has one, you two can test it out and have fun with it.”

Tim takes the device gingerly. “Wahh, a communicator!”  
“This is so awesome.”

“You can try it out now. I’m sure Jason has his own. Press the button once for the flashlight, press it twice for the communicator, press it once again to turn off both.”

Tim did. He successfully turns on the flash light, turns it off, and tries the communicator function. A red light started blinking besides the speaker, then low beep. 

“Hello? B? That you?”Jason’s voice crackles from the device, curious and a bit wary. 

“Hey, Jay. It’s Tim!” Tim exclaimes on the communicator, hand a bit shaky and face doppy with excitement and happiness. 

“Tim! Did Bruce give the communicator to you? Oh my Gods!” 

They continue their excited rambling for at least fifteen minutes. Bruce eating his quiche while it happens, happy to see Tim enjoying himself. 

“Now what are these plants you say that kills zombies?” Bruce asks the boy, his curiosity about Ivy’s gift getting the better of him, as well as wanting to know more about Jason’s friend.  
________________________________

Health workers and medical professionals are the hope and security of everyone from this pandemic, despite this very crucial detail, people harass and discriminate against them as well as their patients. Dick doesn’t understand the logic behind any of these attacks. He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose he lays down on his bed. He’s at home right now, just got back from his shift at the checkpoint between the Gotham and Bludhaven borders. He just finished taking a bath and his uniform is in the washer, he’s also sprayed disinfectants on everything else. He closes his eyes and rolls over. “ I’m so tired.” 

He opens his eyes, there on his nightstand is a photo of Him, Bruce, Jason, and Alfred. He misses them, He wants to see them. He also wants to just sleep at night and not go out as Nightwing, but he can’t do that, people need Nightwing, especially now. This pandemic doesn’t choose, it’s infecting a lot of the health workers and civilians, though the reason for some of the former is due to money laundering and outright unresponsiveness of those in power. He takes a long deep breath.  
There’s also the issue of rising virus infected victims, zombies. Though there are only small cases of them, and they’re generally slow and easy to kill, having no victims yet, he still has to investigate and find a way to stop them as soon as possible. 

He looks at the photo again. “I really miss you guys…”

Dick gets up and prepares to go out as Nightwing.  
_____________________________

Tim wakes up to something shattering and someone cursing. “W...Wha?”   
He yawns, rolls to the side ready to continue his sleep but something shattered and someone curses again, much louder. Tim forgets his sleepiness, now very alert and scared. [Who was that? I’m the only one here, why’s someone inside my house?] 

[What do I do? Is someone trying to rob the house? I’m scared… i’m so scared.] A tear trickles down his cheek. Tim couldn’t seem to move just to wipe it away. [Why am i so scared?!]

With much courage and will, Tim slowly, shakily, nears his night stand, where the flashlight communicator Mr. Bruce gave him earlier, is. [Thank Gods Mr. Bruce gave this to me today.] 

But his body seems to have forgotten how to crawl, it took him forever to get it. He’s so scared and he doesn’t know why. He’s gone out on the streets taking pictures of Batman and Robin in the middle of the night, he was chased by a thug that wanted his camera before, he’s driven away a mob of evil doers from Miss Ivy’s plant for heaven's sake! So why is he so scared? Tim frustrates, he hates his body right now, he hates his brain. Why is he feeling like this?

He presses the button as fast as he can for a few times, his fingers don't want to move, frozen from his terrified state. Finally it blinks red and beeps a few minutes later. “Tim? What’s wrong?” Jason’s groggy voice asks.

Tim can’t help but sob, then sniffles, as quietly as he can. Breath stuttering. “J-...Ja-a-yy.” 

“Tim?” Jason’s voice sounded alert now, like he was never groggy before answering. “Tim, what’s wrong?”

“I-I.. I-m sssca-red, Ja-ay…..Som-e-eone-ss in the-the hou-se..”

“Tim, don’t worry.. I’m going there now… tell me what happened, okay?” Something rustles on Jason’s side.

Tim sniffles and sobs again. “I… I-ju-s-st w wook-e u-u-up, there-e was a” *sob* “some-something sha-shatter-ed and I...I don’t k k-now… I-m ju-st sc-ared, Jay.. Please-please...come.”

“I’m coming, Tim, don’t worry, just stay in your room and lock the door okay?”

“O-.. Okay..” 

“Don’t turn off your communicator, okay? I’ll be there in a bit. Don’t worry.”  
_______________________

When Jason and Alfred arrive at Tim’s house the window of the living room is shattered, when they enter they are greeted by a mess. Some vases were broken, a few paintings were also on the floor, and most of the obviously valuable items were also missing. 

“Tim we’re here. Where are you?”

“I’m still in my room, I hid in the closet.” Tim sniffles, calmer that he was when he called. 

“Awesome, I’m gonna get you there okay?” Jason states before looking at Alfred for permission.

“I’ll check the area, Master Jason.”

Jason nods and wakes up the stairs to Tim’s room. He opens the door, no one is on the bed and everything seems untouched. He went straight to the closet but didn’t open it immediately. Jason knocks on the hardwood. “Tim? It’s Jason.”

Nothing happens for a second, then the door slowly opens just a crack, enough to peek through. “Hey, kid.”

Tim burst out of the closet, tackling Jason in a hug, knocking them both out. He’s crying still, tears dripping down his cheeks, eyes rimmed with red. “ Jason! I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Yeah, you’re okay, Spud.”   
______________________

The four of them: Tim, Jason, Alfred, and Bruce (who just got back from patrolling as Batman); are sitting around the dining table in the Wayne Manor kitchen. Tim is nursing the tea Alfred gave to him earlier.

“Tim, I know you were just in a very traumatic event and I know you said you would think about it… so, will you stay here now until this pandemic is over?” Bruce asks. In lights of recent events, the urgency of having Tim in his house became too important to waste another day. Tim needs to make a decision now.

Tim sips his tea, to buy time, to ease his anxiety of the event, or all of them. “ Don’t worry, Mr. Bruce… I’ll stay here with you… I understand your worries now.” He looks at Jason. “Sorry, for being stubborn before.”

“Nah, It’s okay, Timbit. I know how much you like your plants.” Jason grins, trying to lift Tim out of his dark mood. Tim smiles back.

“My plants...”

“I still want to visit them from time to time, if that’s okay?” The kid inquires, fingers twiddling and eyes wide, pleading to Bruce and Jason.

“Of course, bud.” Bruce permits, there’s no use giving the child grief over something he loves, He’s Batman but he’s not that cruel. “But you should have someone with you when-ever you go over okay?”

“We’ll be going over tomorrow to take some of your belongings, you can visit your garden for your plant.”

“You can bring some of your plants here!” Jason exclaimes. “You can have ‘em in the green house! Right, Alfred?”

Alfred not wanting to put any damper on both boys agrees. “Yes, my boy, there’s a lot of space in the green house, and having a fellow gardener in the Manor is no fret of mine.”

“See? Awesome!” Jason wops. Alfred can’t help but chuckle at his grandson’s antics. 

“You also don’t need to worry about the burglars, Tim.” Bruce states. “I’ve already called Gordon and they're investigating the events. He’ll be visiting in a day or two to get your statement, for now there’s nothing to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read, tell me/us what you think, yeah?  
> Any of you here playing Arknights? Cause Phuck and I (mostly Phuck) made asmut fanfic of Mephisto and Faust.   
> Here's a link if you want to read it! <3   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875798


	6. Realizations and Provisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason contemplates about the social status.

The world is in panic, not only is the virus taking everyone's loved ones, it’s also making them rise from the grave. The solution of most countries is to cremate all their dead, but they cannot account for them all. This greatly reduced the number of ‘zombies’ and those that still turned are easily taken care of. The zombies are dumb and soft, the amount of zombie movies that had been created made it easy for everyone to know where to hit these risen dead. Research for medicine and cure is at the most priority of every government. Surprisingly enough, some people still believe that the virus does not exist, and that all of this is just a ploy of their own government to control and subdue its people despite the rapidly increasing deaths and zombies.   
_____________________   
“You know, I can't help but think about those burglars.” Tim says, laying down on one side of Jason’s bed. Jason lay’s on the other side. The bed has so much space that even when the both of them starfish they wouldn’t touch. They’ll be sleeping together, Jason insisted they do, cause he thought that Tim wouldn’t want to be alone right now.

Jason hums, prompting Tim to continue. 

“I’m thinking of why they did it. Why they resorted to stealing when there’s a pandemic going on. The government’s giving everyone necessities, right? They don’t need to do that, now, and they're risking themselves to the virus and their family by going out… that’s what the new says.”

Jason’s first instinct is to be defensive, he had resorted to burglary before, because of his predicament. He isn’t ashamed of what he had done but he couldn’t help his instincts of retaliating to anyone who ever mentioned his type of people ever since he was adopted by Bruce. He’s talking to Tim, a jelly bean of a human that’s too good for his parents, a baby seal that likes gardening, a ‘spud’, so he contemplates what to answer. “I don’t know what they’re thinking but I can guess.”

Tim hums. “What is it?”

“You know that I’m from Crime Alley. And before Bruce took me in, I was alone and desperate.” Jason can’t help but remember those days, being scared of everything, not trusting anyone, each and everyone for their own. The things he had done. It makes his chest ache. “Desperation really drives you to do unreasonable things, you know. There’s no one to catch you, in Crime Alley, everyone needs to stand on their own, if you see someone hurting, look away. If you’re hurting, fix the problem yourself… No one really cares about the people there, especially not the government, not really. Those politicians are too busy shoveling the people's money into their pockets….. I don’t really think those necessities are reaching their recipient, Spud.”

Jason sighs, feeling helpless from his realization. Tim knows he’s privileged, his parents have a lot of money and so he never experienced much suffering, he never thought that his social status would be such a stab in his guts. Looking at Jason’s sad solemn face, Tim wishes Jason never experienced all those things.Tim wants to cry, or hug Jason, this is a glimpse of Jason's life before Bruce, before Robin. Tim will treasure it.

“We have to fix it then, Jay.” Tim announces, suddenly beside Jason and is holding on to his hand. “We should ask Mr. Bruce to help!”  
_________________________  
The next morning, Jason and Tim hunt Bruce down in his office. He wasn’t there and he wasn’t in his bedroom or the living room or the kitchen so they both asked Alfred and found out that he left for Wayne Enterprises to manage some important business and will be back in the afternoon and the old butler offered them their breakfast, pancakes with egg and sausage. They kill some time by the play station playing Resident Evil II which made Tim’s head spin and Jason having a blast. The both of them screaming at each other for help whenever their character’s in a pinch, they scream at the screens whenever a dead body or a zombie suddenly appears, they shout orders at their character like it would help them play it better, they had fun in general.  
Bruce arrives at Tim screaming “It’s killing me! It’s killing me!!! Help! Jason! Help, What the *swear* HELP!!!” and Jason’s answered screams of F words.  
“What are you two doing? And no swearing.” Bruce asks, entering the gaming room, the two are furiously jamming the buttons on the controller like someone possessed. “ What are you playing?”  
The two yowls, both of their characters died, ignoring Bruce who sits down on one of the love seats.

“It’s Resident Evil II.”

“I didn’t know we have that game here.” Bruce says, relaxing on his seat. W. E. is such a mess right now, trying to find a way to distribute the workload on skeleton workers, arranging methods for the others to work from home, processing and planning for hazard pay, making sure that the company still have some revenue amidst the pandemic, and Bruce isn’t even really the one who has the most workload, he just listens and approves or disapproves the things proposed to him by Lucius and the other head of department. Taking into account that he hadn’t slept that much last night because of patrol and finding a cure to the virus, Bruce would give anything to have a moment's rest.

“We just found it. Maybe Dick bought it or something.” Jason guesses, he isn’t holding the controller anymore and is helping Tim turn off and taking the game away. “How was work? You seem tired.”

“I’m okay buddy, just need to rest for a bit.” And promptly fell asleep. Jason and Tim looks at each other, they didn’t even have a chance to talk about what they planned to Bruce.

“Maybe later, huh.”

“Yeah, maybe later.” They both walk out of the room and go to the kitchen to ask Alfred for food.  
___________________________

Bruce woke up by 5:28, just in time for dinner.

Jason and Tim are both strangely nervous, stealing glances at him then at each other like their urging one another to do something. Bruce let them be, they’ll talk when they’re ready. And talk, they did.

“Dad…” Bruce almost choked on his coffee. Jason just called him Dad! Jason! This is very dangerous. Bruce is having more people that can compromise him with just one word, first Dick, now Jason. What is he going to do when they realize just how weak Bruce is to them?

“We uh…. We want to ask if you can… you know…” They look at each other. “canyoumakeadonationtocrimealley?”

Bruce takes a moment to understand what that was. “You want me to donate to the people in Crime Alley?” 

“Well… Not really Crime Alley but those who need it?” Tim says since Jason’s so red now even Alfred glances at him in concern. “We were talking about those burglars that invaded my house last night and Jason thought the people at Crime Alley might need help, so we thought we’d talk to you about donating to them.”

“That’s a very noble way of thinking, Jason, Tim.” Bruce can’t help but smile, he’s smiling a lot these days, he was too busy thinking about the virus, the company, and Batman's responsibility that he completely forgot that he, as Bruce Wayne can actually help in another way. “I’ll be sure to talk about it in the meeting I’ll be having tomorrow and update you.”

“Really?” Jason askes recovering from his fluster. He never thought Bruce would agree so easily. Maybe he should call him Dad more. They didn’t even need to argue for it!

“Yes, Jay. I’ll present it at the next meeting. You know, I always take what you say seriously.”

“I know. But … Wow… Thanks, Dad.”  
________________________

It’s the second day of Tim staying at the Wayne Manor, Tim proposed a schedule of how often they should visit his plants (every other day, unless they’re something that should have them break schedule), now he and Jason are in his garden, in coveralls and masks. They also brought a wheelbarrow with them for the plants they need to transfer.

As they arrive, they first check the perimeter of the house, noticing that there are more dead zombies lying around. They didn’t touch any of them since Bruce said they might carry the virus. The mutated plants doesn’t seem to be affected by the incoming winter season, other than some withered leaves they’re fine. This is a very helpful discovery since the mutated plants have fruits that resemble the usual consumable kind, it means that they’re a good source of food during winter. [Maybe we can add them as something to be disseminated to the people in that donation we asked Bruce about.]

At the garden, Jason is checking the beds for any dead or dying plant that needs to be removed. It’s getting really cold now and most of the out of season plants are starting to wither or die. Tim’s checking over the WaRo’s, if they need repairs or if there’s something wrong with their programming, or any problems in charging, so far none of them has any problem.

“I’m finished taking out all the dead ones.” Jason announced pushing a wheelbarrow full of dead plants. The thing looks heavy and more than half of Jason’s body, Tim’s kind of jealous Jason can lift that much, he can only carry about half of what Jason’s pushing around. Being a superhero must really make a weight lifter. “Where do I throw this?”

“To my compost bin.” Tim sets a WaRo down and leads Jason.

“Didn’t know you have a compost bin.”

”It’ uhh, a recent addition so… and it didn’t come up in any conversation we have.”

“True.”  
_____________________

When Bruce arrives from his Wayne Enterprise meeting, he informs the kids that the donation drive was approved and is being planned, some of the department heads also suggested extending the help to the middle class and not just the poverty and below poverty line since most of the government benefits don't apply to them. 

“The middle class?” Both of the kids ask, they don’t understand why the middle class needs help. “I thought those are.. You know the average people? Like they can afford to live but not like.. Rich.” Jason elaborates. 

“Yeah, kiddo, but you it came to our attention during the meeting that they still need some help.” Bruce explains. “You know how the poverty and below poverty have benefits and help from the government so they can have free things like education or medical grants to lessen their burden?”

“ Oh, my mom got one of those free and discounted check ups when she started getting sick… It didn’t last though, cause you can only have them free a few times. ” Jason looks down, remembering his mom. He has a lot of regrets about his mom. 

“That’s right, Jay. Middle class people don't have any of those grants or discounts or exemptions, so it’s very unfriendly to their finances. They might not need as much support as the poverty line and below, but they still need some.”

Tim thinks that this conversation is very enlightening, because he didn’t know about those grants that they’re talking about, though it emphasizes how ignorant he is on this subject. [I should read more about this.]

“I think we should add Tim’s plants as one of the donations we should make.” Bruce states which fished Tim out from his musing. 

“My plants?” 

“Yeah. They’re quite effective in getting rid of the zombies, they grow fast, and they are edible right?” Bruce asks Tim, smiling his relaxed, genuinely happy smile. Tim squinches his eyes, it’s so bright. Tim notices how close Bruce and Jason are since he’s staying with them. Them : Jason, Alfred, and Bruce (and Dick too if he was here); looks and feels like a proper family, they talk and listen to each other, having a very domestic feel ignoring their nightlife that Tim is sure they don’t want him to know.

“Yeah. That’s what Miss Ivy said last time I asked about them.” Tim answers. It came as a surprise to both him and Jason when Bruce just accepted Tim being friends with Ivy. He was extremely alarmed and asks Tim a bunch of questions but it was a better scenario than what Jason had pictured i.e. Batman being furious and starting a fight with Ivy over coercing Tim. But Tim figured Jason just has a very violent way of thinking about these things

“Then, we have a very good food supply that we can give to the Gotham citizens because of you, chum. ” Tim flushes but is saved from stuttering and being an all out embarrassment by Alfred clearing his throat.

“Excuse me, Sirs, but Commissioner Gordon has just arrived.”

Tim completely forgot that Mr. Gordon was coming for their statement on his house robbery. 

“We’ll be there Alfred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing has more words than my thesis.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


	7. Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new gift was given

Flower Power!

When Pamela visited her Seedling, she didn’t expect to find him in Bruce Wayne’s house. She isn’t able to ask much from the plants on Tim’s house since almost all of them are either sleeping or drowsy. The mutated plants Tim had named aren’t connected to the Mycelium network (*) yet, so, Pamela can’t ask them anything as well as their unfamiliarity with her.   
She arrives at Tim’s first, noticing the amount of dead zombies there are and is glad that the plants are being used for their intended purpose. She stopped short when she saw the yellow tape on Tim’s door then she noticed the broken window. Ivy peeks in and sees the wreck that is Tim’s living room. [What happened here?]   
Worry creeps up Ivy’s spine. Where is Timothy? Where is her Seedling? She hurriedly approaches a Snow Pea. She needs to know where Timothy is. “Hello, dear.” She starts to get to know the plant, it answers slowly and hesitantly, after a few minutes she’s finally able to get the information she needs. “A burglary huh, then where is he now?..... At the neighbor? You mean Bruce Wayne?..... Thank you, love.”

Now Ivy’s in a predicament, she knows who Bruce Wayne is, though she has no interest in revealing his secret but as she is, as Poison Ivy, she is his enemy. She wants to see Tim though, to check on him, if he’s alright, she wants to see him with her own eyes. She idles at Tim’s garden, staring at a Melon-Pult, thinking about whether or not her desire to make sure her Seedling is alright outweighs her avoidance of Batman. She has become attached to the human child, he’s brilliant, kind, and a person who loves nature. She’s fond of him almost like he’s her own child but not quite since Ivy… Pamela herself, doesn’t know how to love a child. Batman on the other hand, well, Ivy didn’t care much about him though he always stops her plans to avenge nature. Ivy didn’t want to be involved with him as much as possible, but Bruce Wayne on the other hand, Ivy doesn’t know what to think of. She hates all corporate business owners, most of them don't care about the habitat and environmental destruction they cause just to expand their company. Bruce Wayne has the widest reaching company and richest of them all.... But he did donate and fund some of the natural reserves and rehabilitation sites that Ivy knows of.

Ivy stands up to walk toward Wayne Manor. She wants to be with Tim more than to avoid Bruce.   
_________________________

Alfred is preparing lunch for the Masters when someone knocks at the front door. Wondering who would possibly be outside knocking on their door during a quarantine, he dries his hands and goes to recieve their unexpected guest thought it would be more accurate to say that Alfred will be shooing them away. Alfred opens the door. “Good day.” he greets and stops short. Poison Ivy is in front of him. “Miss Isley… How, may I help you?”

The green skinned lady stands there looking uncomfortable and so different from whenever she faces Batman and Robin.“Good... day.” She takes a deep breath to steady herself. “Is Timothy here? Could you tell him I came to visit him.”

Alfred squints his eyes, suspicious. He steadies his stance, preparing for anything to happen. What would a villainess want with the child anyway? Alfred asks her.

Ivy frowns at him, ready to shoot something vicious at the oldman when running footsteps approach and Tim calls out. " Miss Ivy!" Running towards them, followed by Jason in a much more sensible pace.

“Seedling.” Ivy calls, voice fond, earlier irritation towards the butler forgotten so she can focus on Tim. Tim made to touch Ivy but his hand was intercepted by Alfred parrying it away. Ivy glares at the butler while Tim just looks at him with wide confused eyes. 

“Hey, Ives.” Jason greets from behind Tim waving at her. 

“Hello, Sprout.”

Jason touches Alfred’s hand. “It’s okay, Alf. Ivy won’t hurt Timmy.”   
______________________

“I was so worried when I saw the state of your house and what the Sow Pea had told me, Seedling. Who were these burglars so I may punish them?” Ivy states, holding on to Tim’s hand, checking on him like a mother hen. They’re at one of the benches in the green house where Alfred thought Ivy would feel more comfortable, waiting for the food Alfred promised. He wants to give her as much hospitality after how rude he was, jumping to conclusions about the woman's intention in wanting to meet Timothy even though they are reasonable. 

“I’m okay, Miss Ivy. They didn’t hurt me.” Tim reassures, heart fluttering at someone's blatant announcement of their affection for him. He’s not used to it, adults in his life tend to be so indifferent and ignorant of him, these times he’s got more than one, Bruce, Alfred, and Ivy. He feels so blessed. “The police are also investigating them so you don’t need to worry.“

Ivy sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. [Is this what being a mother is like? I never wanted to feel this much stress in my life.] 

“Anyway, I know you never wanted me to tell them about our involvement but I was so worried. I’m sorry I barged in here without telling you.” 

“Oh, It’s okay, Miss Ivy. I think Jason seeing you the other day blew that up anyways.” Tim giggles.

“That’s good. Good. are they treating you well here?”

“Yeah, they’re the best Miss Ivy. I …. I like it here a lot.” Tim looks down feeling guilty, how can he be so happy that he wished he’d live here in Wayne Manor forever and not in his own house. He can’t help but compare his parents to Bruce or Ivy or Alfred and how they treat him better than they do? 

“Now, don’t look so gloom, Seedling. I’m very glad that they treat you right, here.” Ivy states, pinching at Tims cheek, which Tim immediately parries away. Ivy asks about his plants after and his mind was distracted from his depressing thoughts. They talked about the garden and how Tim wants to have a green house just like this, like what Alfred has, so that he can plant still even though it’s winter cold outside. Ivy gave him some ideas of plants that can survive the cold. Then they talked about the mutated plants and how Jason had helped in naming some of them, Ivy laughs at the Melon-Pult. Then somehow they are talking about the virus that’s plaguing the planet and the zombies. Speaking of the mutated plants and viruses, Ivy remembers something and summons a pouch made of leaves. “Here, Seedling. Take this.”

Curious, Tim asks. “What is it Miss Ivy?”

“It’s a plant, a daisy to be exact, I’ve been working on since this virus happened. It can detect and eliminate the virus that’s in the air and in the place you planted it on. ” Ivy explains.

“Wow, really?” Tim is amazed, Miss Ivy is so amazing, being able to do something so God-like. “You’re giving it to me?”

“Yes, Tim. It’s for you, I made it for you. I was worried that the once that would give you this virus is the very air you breathe and the zombies the plants kill, so i made them. You can do what you want with it.”

Tim blushes, his stomach fluttering like a stomach-ache but in a really really nice way. “I’ll plant them right away!”

Ivy ruffles his hair. “You should also take this.” She hands him another packet. It’s full of mushroom spore. 

“What do these do, Miss Ivy?”

“For emergencies. Open one and find a damp place to plant them, they grow in about four seconds so find a place to hide by then since they explode.”   
_______________________

The cases of the virus are increasing by the day, reports of the zombies being seen and attacking are also increasing. Even though these zombies are dumb, slow and very easy to kill, some people still fall victim to them. The situation is getting worse, the police are working around the clock with strict orders of capturing the zombies to be executed in a controlled facility so that the virus they carry could not endanger any more people. The citizens are advised to be careful with the people they interact with as well, and are permitted to kill these zombies if they have to but have to report it afterwards to the authorities so they can sanitize the area. 

Given this information Bruce had urged Alfred and Tim to start planting so they can give it to the people who need it. Those that are vulnerable to these attacks, those who had nothing, those who are in crowded areas. So Tim and Jason are now in the Green house, Tim instructing and showing Jason how to plant the Peashooter and Snow Pea seeds that he and Alfred had soaked the night before. “They already started germinating so we got to be careful not to damage those. Now we dig about a one inch deep and 1-2 inch wide hole. ” He does so and waits for Jason to do the same. “Now just cover them and water the soil, then we wait for them to grow.” 

“Won’t they, I don’t know, drown if we water them so early? We just planted them.” Jason asks, frowning at his pot, where he pours a small amount of water. 

“It’s alright, they need water so that they can take root.” Tim explains, amazed that JAson had asked the same question he had asked when he started gardening. Though it was more Tim finding his own answers instead of asking someone else for it. The video he was following said to do so and Tim had felt it was unnecessary so he searched the net for answers whether it’s really needed. It was. “Now we need to water these three times a day and fertilize once every two weeks, since they grow so fast they need a lot of nutrition.”

Tim gasps, he has an idea. He gets up and hurries to his room, Jason calling out behind him. “I’ll be back! Just continue planting!”

When he returned he had his camera and a tripod. He sets them up in front of the plants they have planted, he moves them a bit to the right, then a little forward, then changes location eventually where the background is just the dark glass walls of the green house. He set up his camera and films the plants. 

“What are you doing, TImmy?” Jason asks, smiling even though he doesn’t really understand what's happening. The kid can be really weird sometimes, which is endearing. “Why are you filming them?”

“I’ll film a timelapse video of the plants! So that later we can watch it.”

“Oh, you mean like those videos where the pants grow real fast cause the video’s forwarded?”

“Yeah, like that.” Tim grinns.

They left the camera and peas be and planted some more seeds. Tim takes out the daisy seeds that Miss Ivy gave him yesterday. Tim wants to have a batch that he could harvest new seeds from.   
______________________________

By mid afternoon they moved on to moving some of the plants Tim had brought over, to the dwellings of the Wayne Manor. Tim had just grown a Vinus Flytrap like plant before the robbery and he bought them over to the Manor too so Alfred planned to have them besides every door of the Manor, they’ve fully grown and their mouths are human size. Tim has a guess on what they do. 

Just as they were finishing up, Jason threw a snowball at him. Hitting Tim bullseye to his face. Tim sputters, eye twitching at Jason who’s grinning at him and is preparing to throw another snowball but this time to Bruce. It hit Bruce at the back of his head. “SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!” Jason screams, throwing another ball at his father. 

Like a mimosa being touched, Tim bolts to the nearest defensible position he can see, which is behind the wheel-borrow they used to carry the plants in. He gathers as much snow as he can and formight them to balls as fast as he can. Taking one, he peaks over the wheelbarrow, targets Jason, since he’s the nearest, and throws. It hits!.... A tree two meters away from his target… Well… Tim wasn’t really known for his sharp shooting prowess. He ducks down, forms another ball and throws it at Jason again. This time it hits his leg. “Vengeance!!” Tim yells. Then he giggles for how ridiculous this is. He gts hit in the face by a snowball again, this time from Bruce. 

They had fun the rest of the day. Bruce had won the snowball fight, Jason claims he cheats. Tim hadn't been able to play snowball fight before, his parents doesn’t want him to go outside when it's snowing, he doesn't have anyone to play it with, and throwing dirty snowballs aren’t hygienic, they does not approve of it, his friend Ivys wasn’t able to invite him before either, because Tim can’t go out much during winter, again his parent doesn’t approve of it. After the snowball fight they made snow mens and snow angels, these Tim had done at school though, when one of the teachers of his class made it an activity for them. The whole day was really fun. It’s another one of those moments Tim would treasure if he goes back to living at the Drake Manor and when his parents come back.  
______________________________

They were all able to finish their game by twilight. Jason and Tim are leaning to each other, exhausted, Bruce leans down taking both of them in his arms and lefts, easily carrying them both. Jason giggles and Tim blushes, the both of them hooking their chin on each of his shoulders. 

“There’s someone on the road.” Jason says when they near the doors. Bruce turns, perplexed as to why someone would come at such an hour, in this cold, and in a pandemic. Unless it was someone important. He spots the person. They’re unfamiliar, and staggering, swaying from side to side as they walk. “It’s a zombie.”

Tim shuffles in his arm, positioning himself so he could see what they’re talking about. The three of them observe the undead, walking nearer and nearer, almost fascinated by what they are seeing. When the zombie’s about ten meters away, one of the plants, the Pea Shooter, emits a popping sound and a giant pea shoots out of it straight to the zombies head. Two others follow the first, shooting at the zombie relentlessly. After the fifth shot, the zombie’s head fell, followed by its body. 

“That was very effective.” Bruce states, fascinated. 

“Put me down, please, Mr. Bruce.” Tim asks, wiggling. Bruce did as he ask, the moment he did the little boy runs to the zombie. 

“Oi! Tim what the fuck!” Jason curses, getting down and running after his friend. Bruce follows. Worrying that the boys would be infected by the virus on the zombies body or that there may be more zombies that’ll appear.

Tim stops beside the zombies body, tapping at his pockets trying to find something. 

“Why did you do that, you idiot!” Jason fumes beside him, holding on to the back of Tim’s cover-alls. Voice wavering in worry.

“I just want to try something. Just a second, kay.” Tim answers, still searching in his pockets. “Aha!” he brandishes a small paperback.

“What’s that, Tim?” Bruce asks, holding on to both of the boys shoulders, anxious that one of them might run off again. 

“It’s new plant, Miss Ivy gave me. She said I should plant them on the Zombies body so their virus won’t spread to the air.” He opens the bag and pours a bit on his palm then throwing the seeds to the zombies body. As soon as the seeds hit the decaying flesh, they sprouted, like a video in two times speed the seeds germinates and sprouts, becoming a fully grown daisy with flowers in a minute, covering the zombies whole body and head. Bruce stares, fascinated. They can use this, not just for their own problem but they can give this to the people and make everyone safer.

“That’s ingenious and very convenient. We need to have more of those.” He squeezes both of the boys shoulder, Tim blushes again while Jason grins. BRuce smiles at them both. “Now, let’s go inside, yeah?”

“Okay.” They agree.  
_____________________________

Batman is in the Batcomputer again, hunching over data from the Next Generation Gene Sequencing that he operated a few hours ago. He’s looking at the RNA structures, looking for receptors that bind to the human cells, trying to find a chemical that he can make to intercept the virus. So far he found out that the virus is a spherical capsid, having a capsule that protects the single stranded RNA genes, with club-like projections, and it’s an explosion of genes. Bruce is getting a headache just trying to identify and read them all. But one thing is for sure. It needs a cellular activation factor protein and a cellular protease to activate and infect a cell, both present in human cells. This gene sequence, and the overdoing of this gene, it’s familiar. Batman has encountered a fair share or pandemics due to the villains he had to deal with as a hero. This is the works of a certain immortal he knows. 

**  
__________________________

Tim can’t sleep. He’s done everything to bore his mind and finally give him sleep. He’s recited his biology lessons, he’s recounted all of the sign languages he knows of, he’s made the beginnings of a new program he wants to install to his WaRo’s, he’s even counted sheeps out of desperation. He’s so tired, but none of it works, now he’s roaming the Manor trying to discover every nook and cranny he can find. 

Tim has always had insomnia, he’s had it for such a really long time he doesn’t remember when it started. His parents doesn’t know, they didn’t ask nor noticed whenever their home, and Tim won’t tell them either he knows they’ll think he’s just being difficult like all the other times that Tim had been a nuisance.

He came to one of the living rooms. There are a lot of living rooms in Wayne Manor. This one has a really old clock that doesn’t function, the time is all wrong. It’s already 1:15 am but the clock’s still at 10:48 and the hands aren’t moving, Fixated on the mystery the clock provided Tim inspected it closer. It really is an old clock, but it looks well cared for though which is why it being broken is such a wonder, surely Mr. Bruce or Alfred would have it fixed. He looks to the floor. There are marks on it, another mystery. “They must be moving it a lot to have these marks.”

Why would they move this broken clock so frequently though. It doesn’t make sense… unless…. “A secret passage!” 

Tim’s heart flutters, it’s the only answer. This is a really old house with secret passages, he’s sure of it! It must be one of those paths Alfred uses whenever he just appears somewhere. Tim excitedly presses a hand to the clock surface. It pops down and Tim pulls his hand away scared that he has broken the clock further, before he can overthink it though the clock slides to the side in the direction of the marks he saw earlier, and opens up to a really dark stairs going down.

If Tim was thinking straight and is not sleep deprived he would have thought of how much of a bad idea entering a dark stairway going down in the middle of the night without anyone knowing where he was going. To his credit he didn’t really watch horror movies that much and he thinks that even if he did his curiosity will get the better of him anyway like one of those characters that idiotically goes towards the source of the sound or something in horror movies then dies due to their bad decision. He walked down the stairs.  
_____________________________

Jason is currently manning the coms for Bruce, checking out and scouting the cameras for him and to call for back-up if ever something happens. “I seriously think you should call Nightwing for back up. I mean, yeah I’m not a fan but it’s better than you going alone since I’m not gonna be there.” 

Yeah, Jason definitely doesn’t have any love for Nightwing, but he doesn’t hate him so it seriously is much better than Bruce being alone. And Bruce is a hypocrite, he doesn’t want to have Jason on patrol cause he’s worried but would brush aside Jason’s worry for him. [He’s an idiot, Batman is an idiot. Ugh] 

Batman answers him, the communication speaker crackling before his voice is heard. “I can handle it Robin. Nightwing is busy with Bludhaven you know that.”

“But there are ZOMBIES there B. And you know who the virus likes to kill. It’s old people, and you’re an old man!”

Batman huffs. “Don’t worry, I’ll be extra careful.” 

Jason groans, checking over one of the cameras on diamond district, noticing a staggering person walking in the middle of the street. If it was any other time he would just say it’s a drunkard getting home, but it’s a different time, there are zombies now and those stagger when they walk. “Hey, there’s someone suspicious in Diamond District. Take a left from where you are and straight ahead.” 

Batman grunts and a grapple gun is being fired.

“Oh.” Jason hears from somewhere in the Batcave. Jason turns his chair so fast he almost got himself whiplash. There at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Manor is Tim. The little spud looks like a deer in the headlights. 

“Oh fuck.” Jason mutters. He is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * discover the hidden wonders of plants!:  
>  http://www.bbc.com/earth/story/20141111-plants-have-a-hidden-internet  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tjt8WT5mRs  
> ** all these talk of Genes and receptors is taking me back to my Genetics unit.  
>  I read a publication ofr this, so you know I have something t o base shit on and I tell you Covid-19 is a mess.  
>  If anyone ants to read it.  
>  https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S1684118220300827
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	8. Underground Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is such a lost child.

Test kits were made in an instant, thanks to the fast action of many researchers as well as with the help of their government. The first one gives result after two days, very slow and time consuming but it was fast for a first, the newer kits built a week or so later gets faster and faster, one that gives result after 24 hours, and another that gives result an hour or so later.

As is human nature, greed shows it’s bulbous head. Some public officials would launder money by insisting on foreign made test kits that promise to be cheap and rapid results though these results are in-accurate and very faulty.   
_____________________ 

“Ohh.. B..”

Bruce grunts. Frowning under his suite, Jason hesitating is not a good sign for anything, he’s a stubborn, strong willed, and straightforward child. He’s unafraid to say what’s on his mind, if he is it’s either he’s in trouble or he wants something. Which of the two is happening now is the question. 

He arrives at the area where Jason said the undead was, Batman spots it staggering besides a street lamp, groaning and grunting. He takes it down using an exploding batarang to the head.

“What’s the matter, Robin?”

“You should……. probably need to get home for this, B.”

Batman hums, worry creeping up his spine. Thinking about what could have happened, imagining possibilities, getting worse one after the other. He wasn’t Batman if he wasn’t paranoid. He hurries to the Batmobile and speeds off to the Batcave.

When he arrives, he speedwalks to the Batcomputer expecting Jason to be there. Pulling the cowl from his face he calls on to his son. “ Jason, chum, where are you?”

“Here, B.” Jason answers, somewhere at the gallery. Bruce follows where his son’s voice came from, finding him sitting in front of the T-rex display, and he’s not alone. Beside him, holding on to Jason’s sleeve, is little Timmy, his brows furrowed, eyes wide, and biting his bottom lip. Bruce stops, realizing what the problem was and what implications it will bring. He approaches, which makes Tim whimper and for Jason to stand defensively in front of him.

“Don’t be angry at Tim, Dad. It wasn’t his fault!” Bruce would have been happy, hearing Jason call him Dad again, but their behaviour and what Jason said made his heart ache. [Did they think that I was angry? Was I… being threatening?... That won’t do..]

Bruce shifts his posture, forcing himself to relax, have a more open body language and less dominating, and approaches the two boys much more slowly. When he reaches them, he places a hand on each of their shoulders, looking in their eyes to let them know his sincerity. “Jay, Tim. I’m not angry.”

“You’re not?” Jason asks, voice wavering, looking hopeful. “but… but I let Tim in the Batcave…”

“You did?”

“Well, not really, but he got in, and I’m the last one to enter so I must ‘ve forgotten to close the clock or something.” Jason pouts, looking anywhere but at Bruce though he didn’t give up his place in front of Tim, how’s frowning at Jason.

“No, you didn’t.” He denies for Jason, tugging at the sleeve he was holding on to. “I just couldn’t sleep and was exploring. I saw the grandfather clock and thought it was weird and there were scratch marks on the floor so I thought it was a secret passage and it opened when I moved the arms. It wasn’t your fault!”

“It was m-.. Wait, that’s what happened?” Jason’s momentous anger stops in shock. Facing Tim so fast, Bruce worries for whiplash. “What the hell, You some kind a natural born detective or something, Tim? You’re almost perfect at everything.”

“N-no, I’m not!”

“Of course you are, you’re really smart and -”

The two start to argue, though it’s more of Jason praising and Tim denying each and everyone of it. Jason’s reaction was very valid too, Bruce is renowned for being very intelligent as Batman, he can dismantle complex and intricate traps and locks, the best detective there is, thus he can also create a much better and more complex locks and hidden entrances, for Tim to figure it out just by observing little details, he must be a very smart and intelligent child. 

“Jason is much better than I am! You’re the best and I’m nothing compared to you!” Tim exclaims finally, making Jason blush all the way from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck. Bruce would nod, if only Tim didn’t belittle himself, he doesn’t want to tolerate that so he settles for patting on the two children’s shoulders. 

“The two fo you are very brilliant children and I’m very lucky to have you both here.” Bruce says which embarrasses the two. “For, now, Tim. As you can see, I am Batman and Jason is - ”

“Robin.” Tim interrupts, then gets the better of himself and stammers. “I-I mean, the second Robin since Dick is the first and since he moved out and can’t be Robin now Jason gets to be Robin.”

Bruce and Jason are stunned silent. Looking at Tim, shocked once again at what his statement implies. “You know.” Bruce murmurs.

Tim nods hesitantly. “I uhh… I follow you… during some of your patrols...”

Bruce’s brain reboots. This eleven years old child has been following him as Batman and Robin, and the both of them have never noticed. He doesn’t think Tim is lying, he knows about Dick being the first Robin, but this opens up the question. “Since when have you been following Batman and Robin, Tim?”

“Oh.. uhh.. Since I was nine?”

“What the fuck, you’re parents lets you out at night since you where nine?!” Jason exclaims. Bruce wants to shout that too. He knows that Tim is being left alone now by his parents because they got stuck in another country due to this virus and they didn’t give him a nanny or a caretaker, but he had thought it was some recent event, not like this. He had never thought that Tim was being left alone for so long. [This child is heartbreakingly lonely isn’t he.]

Tim purses his lips. Looking to the ground, letting go of Jason’s sleeve and fiddling with his shirt. Jason grabs his hand back and impatiently massages them, grinding his teeth. Asking how Tim connects two and two together, getting a response of seeing Dick’s last performance, the day Dick’s parents died, seeing Dick do a quadruple summersault, then when he saw Robin do it. He concluded that Robin was Dick and Bruce was Batman since he adopted Dick and is a billionaire. 

Bruce takes a deep breath, calming himself. Though it is very hard, because as a parent to Dick and Jason, he could never imagine leaving him alone or being ignorant of them to let them wander off unsupervised alone in the streets of Gotham. Being Robin is another thing, he monitors them and stays by their side as much as he can, but actively   
“Well, I guess, that excuses us from explaining these things. But Tim, sonny. I need you to not tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Bruce. I won’t tell anyone I promise.” 

Bruce smiles. “Just Bruce is fine, champ.”

“Ugh!! I knew Dick being a show off will get the better of him! -” Jason starts, focusing on his brother with his pent up agitation. Bruce gets up and heads to the shower, exhausted with all the revelations he encounters for one night.  
_______________________________

Revealing that Tim knew about Jason and Bruce’s nightly activity turns out to be a good thing for Tim. He can enter the Batcave as much as he pleases now, and be able to help Jason and Batman when Batman goes on patrols by helping Jason monitor the cameras. He can also geek-out on all the Batman memorabilias and everything else in the Batcave, he is amazed by everything. It surpasses every single one of his expectations, he feels so blessed. Sleepless nights in the Manor turned to nights with Jason at the Batcomputer. It’s so much fun. Batman even gave him permission to see some of the cold cases they have, which is little to none, since he’s Batman. Tim enjoys how challenging it was and how he was even able to add new data on that one case Batman gave him. 

Speaking of helping in cases. Tim has been reading one of the reports being tracked about the test kits for the Virus and an idea begins to form inside his head, one that involves his mutated plants.

“What are you thinking about, Spud?” Jason asks, suddenly behind him. Tim jolts, making a startled squeak which the other laughs at him for.

“Jaaayy, don’t do that!” Tim complains, pouting.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jason say’s, not really sorry at all. “So, what were you thinking about? You’ve got this scary focused look in ya.”

“I just read Bruce’s file on the test kit he’s trying to make.”

“Yeah?”

“You remember those daisy plants Miss Ivy said to plant on Zombie corpses?”

“Uhuh. So that if they carry any virus the plant won’t let them spread… oh wait. I get it. The plants could detect and eliminate or suppress the virus so they could be used in the test kits huh...” Jason pauses, thinking, his thumb and forefinger on his chin. “It could even be used as a cure….. IT CAN ALSO BE USED AS A CURE!!! Oh Tim, you are brilliant!!” He exclaims, hugging the other boy with all his might. Tim blushes. He really likes Jason’s hugs and he needs to get used to them fast cause Jason gives it so readily. 

“Yeah.. We gotta know what enzyme or compound is responsible for detection and elimination though.” Tim mumbles to the older boy’s chest. “And I think, It’s Miss Ivy that’s brilliant, she made them.”  
“Doesn’t matter, You’re the one who thought to use it in this way.”

Tim groans. He doesn’t know what to say, so he settles for accepting the hug.

“We’ll tell Bruce about it later when he comes back, yeah?”

“Is it okay if I use his equipment?” Tim asks. He doesn’t want to cause problems by being so meddlesome and being underfoot. 

“Totally, and besides, Bruce is a billionaire, there’s nothing he can’t buy...” Jason states with confidence, then realizes how that could be misunderstood. “I mean, nothing material that he can’t buy.” 

[I’m glad. If I can be useful, I’m sure Bruce and Jason won’t leave and hate me.] Tim thought, remembering all his parents promises of staying longer if he was a good kid.   
_________________

Burce got back to the boys messing around in his lab. They aren’t really doing anything, just grouping things together (Jason) and checking something in a notebook (Tim). He worries that they might break something and hurt themselves so before showering he approaches them. “What are you two doing?”

Tim startles, while Jason ignores him. [Tim is such a jumpy kid.]

“Oh. We’re.. We want to have an experiment, Mr… Bruce.” Tim explains, then fiddles with the pen he’s holding, like he wants to say something more. Bruce waits. “I.. I read your files about the test kits for the virus, and thought that maybe the daisy Miss Ivy gave me would be useful.”

Bruce smiles, he was actually planning on asking Tim for some of it for the same purpose. He pats Tim’s head. [Such a bright lad.]

“You can use the equipment I have, just be careful and wear proper gears. I trust you know what to wear?”

“Yeah! Our teacher taught us in our laboratory classes.” Tim eagerly answers, unconsciously rubbing his head to Bruce’s immobile hand still on his head.

“That’s good. Just tell me what you need or if you have any problems, I’ll help you, okay?” Tim nods, Bruce pats his head one more time before taking a shower. [Jason, really picks his friends well.] Bruce can’t help but think, his chest swelling with fondness for the two children he has in his house. He tries his best not to be too attached to Tim, but given how good of a kid he is, it looks like a losing battle.   
_______________________

“What are you planting now?” Jason asks, accompanying Tim in the green house again. Jason knows he’s been clinging to Tim, he can’t help it, he just likes him alot, he’s an amazing friend to have, and really cute too which is a bonus, though Jason would still befriend him even though he’s not. He enjoys listening to Tim talk about his plants, and he also likes it when Tim gives him he’s full attention when he talks about his books. Of course Bruce and Alfred do those things too but it’s just different when it's someone who’s close to your age. 

"Sunflower seeds." Tim answers, smiling at him while covering a seed. That's another thing Tim does, he always seems so happy when he's with Jason and it makes Jason happy too. That they're someone genuinely happy just because he's there that isn't family. It makes him want to selfishly have Tim to himself. 

"Is it one of those mutated plants?" Jason asks. 

"Yeah. I'm trying to plant all of them." Tim waters the plant, this water has fertilizer in it since the plants grow really fast Tim figures they have to be given fertilizers early. It seems to help them so everyone (Alfred) agrees to it.

Jason readies his phone on video capturing how the plant sprouts and grows leaves, grows a few more feet, then blooms a flower right before their eyes. It was an astonishing sight. A few seconds later and the flower shines, blooming wider, and getting bigger. It makes Jason think about that feeling he feels in his chest."It grows even faster than the others." 

Tim is wide eyed beside him in awe of what they are witnessing. Jason feels his blood rush. "It's starting to glow!" 

Jason looks up at the flower and yes, it's glowing, making its own light and directing them gently to the other newly planted potato, starts to accelerate its growth, popping leaves in an instant. The glow stops and the potato stops it's accelerated growth. 

"Wow." They both muttered   
\----------------------

Alfred joins them by the afternoon, finished with all of his work for the day, he brings them their lunch and talks to Tim about the new plants they just grew. "It can accelerate growth of other plants Alf! And it's winter too, I wasn't really expecting a sunflower to grow but it did, and it's amazing! I wonder what makes it glow?" 

Jason on the other hand watches the video he took, it skews to one side when the flower starts glowing but it's still good, while he eats the food Alfred gave. He'll make Tim eat later, after his enthusiastic plant geek out to Alfred who's listening amused at the kid. 

"With these plants it makes more evidence that plants are sentient beings and are able of thought, it could be a scientific breakthrough!" Tim exclaims, eyes a bit crazed. Jason hasn't really thought about that, with him encountering Ivy as Robin he has just thought it would be normal to think that the plants have thoughts of their own but now that Tim mentioned it that it's true to normal people. [Oh well, I'm sure Tim will do something about that in the future.]  
\-------------------

Bruce needs to have another meeting with his company chairs, something to do with how they would modify their system since their skeleton workers are in areas where there are positive cases of the virus. For Jason the obvious answer would be to test them and just give the positive leave and the negatives to protective equipment or something along those lines but the corporate peps complicate things unnecessarily. A bunch of scarily rich people that would spend money unnecessarily but if they use it to help others they’re more selfish than the poorest of the poor. Jason doesn’t want to be like them when he becomes an adult. 

“Bye, Jay. Bye, Tim. Bye Al.” Bruce waves at them. The three stand at the door, waiting for Bruce to enter and leave with his car, also waving goodbye.

“So, will you help me buy groceries now, lads.” Alfred invites, he doesn’t want to leave both boys alone in the house, what with the burglary Tim had experienced, as well as the zombies roaming around. Yes, they have the plants but seeing the boys himself is a better reassurance. He had already requested a permit from the police to allow him or Bruce to have both the children at all times with either of them. 

“Is that allowed?” Tim, always the first one with questions, asks. 

“Of course, Master Tim. I am, in fact, required to have both of you at all times.” *

“Oh.”

“Well go change.” Jason says, grabbing Tim’s hand dragging him to their bedrooms. Alfred on the other hand goes to the kitchen to grab his list and some tote bags.

When Jason and Tim finish changing, they proceed to the mud room where they keep their cover-alls and wear them over their outfits. Alfred already had the car out the driveway by the time they were ready, he’s also in his cover-alls. Tim and Jason readily enter the back seat and Alfred starts the car. When they arrive at a checkpoint, Alfred shows a piece of paper to the police. [Must be the permit] Jason thought. Then they’re on their way again.

“Is there anything you want to buy, Sir?” Alfred asks them when they arrive at the grocery store. 

“I want food.” Jason states swiftly, he was sure Alfred rolls his eyes but he didn’t really see. [Must be exasperated, I always ask for food.] Jason can’t help it though, now that he can have as much food as he can, he wants to have them all.

”Anything specific, Master Jay?” 

Jason shrugs. “I just grab it when I see ‘em.” He turns to Tim. “What about you, spud?”

“I don’t know yet.”

Alfred hums then opens the door for them using his elbow. There are some people inside, a great many less than it would be if it isn’t a quarantine but the shelves also have a lot less in them, some patches even have nothing. They look for the items in Alfred’s list first, Jason putting in some snacks he wanted and some drinks, Tim even places a pack of mallows and gelatin sachets and sugar. He must be planning on making something. Of course they only take what they need, it’s irresponsible to hoard after all. What if someone who really needed it came along and found nothing in the shelves?!

After a few turns with their filling cart they were finally able to check out, most of what they buy are food and cleaning items. Each of them carries a tote bag to be transferred to the car's back compartment. Just when they’re settled and ready to go, an explosion occurs a few streets away from them and the most horrible laugh is heard. 

“Oh, my God! What does Joker want now?!” Jason whines.   
_______________________

Bruce was just finishing up on his last meeting topic, a project to have a mobile market that would supply accessible fresh produce to the people, when his watch alerts him for an emergency, Alfred has activated his emergency beacon, at the same time his phone rings a notification for a Joker incident. “That’s all for today, thank you everyone, you can leave.” Bruce hurriedly announces, swiftly gathering his things and speedwalks to the exit, avoiding anyone who tries to talk to him. [Why is Joker out again?!] He thinks, frustrated. The villain is like a cockroach, no matter how many times you stump on it, it’ll come back again and again. He had just dumped him in Arkham a month ago, now he’s back on the streets, he even updated Arkham's security, how in the world did that clown get out?! 

“Lucious, activate the suit.” He orders when his old friend caught up to him. Who immediately typed a code to his phone., the both of the heading to Bruce’s office where a hidden lift is opening.  
_________________

When Batman arrived on site Joker had already procured his hostages, what seems to be jokerized zombies around him chasing people away and some trying to eat them. The police are already on the scene trying to rescue as many civilians as they could and fight off the jokerized zombies, which is made difficult because they seem to be moving much faster than the average virus induced zombies, but they can still do it. Batman snatches a man being mobbed by a group of zombies and sets him behind the barricade the police set up. 

“Thank you, Batman!” He thanks, already running away. Batman grunts, at least he thanked him, most of the people he rescues just leave. 

“Hmm” Batman grunts, grappling to a ledge and observes the building where the Joker has settled. He has a total of ten hostages, five of them on one side of the building while the other on the opposite side, and three of those hostages are Alfred, Jason, and Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't have a clue if this is possible  
>  I ended up reading a real sad story abut a traumatized teen because of this, here's the link if you want to   
>  read it: https://www.ncjrs.gov/pdffiles1/nij/248686.pdf


	9. Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hurt will happen here, be warned.   
> Happy reading.

Kneeling on the ground together with other hostages are Alfred, Jason, and Tim. Bruce is burning hot with rage and worry, he'll rush to them and take down anyone who will get in his way, but he isn't Bruce right now, he's Batman and Batman doesn't recklessly rush over to rescue people while his mind is clouded with his emotions, even loved ones. Batman plans and schemes, out maneuvers the culprit and ends with him being the victor. So now even though Bruce would love to beat every single culprit that dared to harm his family, Batman will plan first and make sure that he'll be able to save all the hostages and restrain the captor. 

Batman shoots his grapple, transferring to the building Joker took over. Peeking in the window he notices that Joker didn't employ any human henchmen. All of them are jokerized zombies, but by the way Joker yells orders at them and how they comply, they have some kind of thinking capacity. How Joker was able to mutate the Virus to this level Batman has no clue, he has theories though. That visit to a certain immortal needs to happen much sooner than expected.  
\----------------

Tim is scared, very scared. He's tied up, surrounded by zombies, and is a hostage of Joker, Batman's archenemy! Not only that, Jason and Alfred are here with him too! He knows Jason is Robin but he's in his civilian identity right now. He can't show anyone his impressive combat skills. While Tim worries about their situation, Jason starts wiggling beside him, it's subtle and slow but he's bumping on Tims shoulder so he notices. [What is he doing?]

"Jason. W-"

Jason glares and shushes him, though he doesn't need to because the answer crossed Tim's mind. [He's loosening the rope!]

Realizing how he should do something himself, Tim tries to stretch out and loosen his bindings as inconspicuously as possible. Tapping on to his pockets and grabbing for what he had brought with him. [I knew, I placed it here somewhere.] He thought, not noticing the footsteps that approach them. 

Tim looks to his other side, expecting Alfred to do the same thing as Jason but he sees that the old butler is unconscious. [It’s okay, that’s okay… Batman will be coming soon anyways, and Jason’s still here and I’ve brought the spore capsule Miss Ivy gave.. It’ll be okay.]

“Now, what do we have here?” Joker asks, voice acidic, smiling his usual deranged smile. Tim clenches his fist around the capsule in his pocket, looking as bravely as he could to the clown. He’s trembling, he notices, he also has a hard time moving his body out of terror, but he will do it. He needs to be braver, much braver than before, unlike how he acted when his house got ransacked. If only it was easy to do. “Looks like I’ve caught a little birdy, didn’t I?” Joker laughs.

[Joker.] After the three of them finished their shopping, they had heard the explosion Joker made. Bombing a shop a few blocks away from them. They were about to just ignore it and come home, alerting the police while at it and informing Bruce to deal with his villain but they didn’t expat a hoard of jokerized zombies that popped out from the alleys, blocking the road and mobbing on the people and breaking into cars. They didn’t expect that Joker changed locations too and was on the building across from them, so now they’re one of his hostages. 

“Why don't you try calling daddy for me huh, sweet cheeks.” 

The Joker grabs Jason by his bound arm, the rope not loosened enough for him to do anything, dragging him away. Tim gasps. [What does he want with Jason?!]

Joker doesn't discriminate on his victims, he doesn't care whether you're young or old, pregnant or with disabilities, he does what he wants and as long as he achieves his goal. Him targeting Jason makes Tim's chest squeeze with worry. He doesn't want what his imagination is supplying him right now. He wishes Alfred is awake, he could have done something. He wishes Bruce was here. He wishes Batman was here. He feels so powerless and useless. 

Joker kicks Jason, who gasps, curling up on his stomach, at the chest. It was so fast, Tim didn’t react and just stared at his friend. He had witnessed violence before because of following Batman and Robin, but seeing it up close and done to his friend, his mind goes blank. Joker does it again, Jason coughs, and that’s it. Tim’s trembling intensifies, he feels cold all over and hot at the same time. [No! Stop!] He wants to shout, but his jaws are locked, just like when he was in his house inside his closet when strangers robbed his home. It’s happening again, that intense fear he felt is crawling in his body again, restraining him and making him unable to help his friend, his Jason. [No! Move! Say something!] Joker does it again, and this time Tim finds his voice. “Stop...”

It’s just a whisper, almost inaudible, but Joker did stop. “Hmmm? What was that?” He cops a hand to his ear, exaggerating a listening gesture. “I think I heard another birdie chirping?” 

He pivots and faces Tim. “What was that again, little tweety bird? Did you say something?”

Tim almost regrets saying anything. He is so scared that his trembles are now quakes. He had always feared Joker, he’s the worst villain of all of Batman’s villains. Joker leans to his face, bleached white skin almost touching him, yellowed teeth, red smiling lips so intense Tim thinks his face would rip if he tries it, he can smell Joker's acrid breath. Tim wants to puke. “Why so silent now, birdie? Do you want to help your friend?”

Joker laughs. “Such friendship!” He laughs for a long time, so intensely his back bending backwards. Then abruptly stops, his features distorting. “How disgusting.” He announces and grips on Tim’s hair, lifting him up, Tim can feel patches of his hair pull out of their follicle and his scalp bleeding. Joker raises his fist, about to punch him in the gut, Tim tries to prepare for it but when it’s no use. The fist hits him and Tim wheezes, air forcibly rushing out of his lungs, his lunch threatens to come back out of his mouth, tears trailing down his cheeks. Joker lets him go, dropping like a rag doll to the floor, heaving. 

"Now, then. Since the interruption is dealt with." Joker walks back to Jason. "Why don't we make junior here... laugh." 

Tim doesn't see what happens next, but he can hear Jason's gasps and groans whenever fist hits flesh. He's tummy still hurts, and he can't breathe right. Joker is saying something, laughing and yelling at the same time. Tim knows it will haunt his nightmares. It felt like forever, the pain he felt and Jason suffering, Joker's getting more aggressive by the minute. [Calm down, Tim. Just take a breath… just breathe!] He forces himself to do so, ignoring the pain, he takes a breath, sputtering and halting. Then another, and another. Until he can ignore the pain. 

The pain and his focus diverted to taking his next breath, must have driven his fear away because he doesn't feel as numb or terrified anymore. He's shaking yes, but it's more because of how much pain he's in. He has never been punched before. He's body must be in shock. He looks up to where Jason and Joker are. Joker has his friend by the collar, slapping him to accentuate the end of each sentence he utters. Tim feels angry. How dare he hurt his friend! How dare he hurt him! This evil bastard who doesn't deserve to be called a human! 

Shakily, he tries to stand up. He will help Jason. He doesn't care how, he just needs to stop him from hurting Jason! 

Just when he was about to run and tackle the Joker away from his friend a window exploded and Batman fell into the building.   
\------------------

“Finallyyyy!!! Daddy Batsie is here!” Joker chimes in a singsong way and laughs, unceremoniously letting go of Jason and walking up to Batman. His jokerized zombies who just snarled and being docile now attacks, ganging up on Batman. Batman takes down eerie zombie that attacks him, though he is greatly outnumbered and Joker will jump to attack at every opening.

Tim uses this opportunity to loosen his binding, he doesn’t have any training in this area so took a piece of glass from when Batman broke in and tries his best to cut the rope. He grits his teeth when the glass cuts into his palm. [I need to endure, just a little more and help Jason. ]

Tim finally gets out of his bindings, he hurriedly opens the spore capsule. Looking around him to find a damp patch to pour it on, the place is already dark, what with Joker closing almost all the windows and just opening a few lights. [There!] He exclaims when he found five meters away from them, near a window, is a piece of damp cardboard, perfectly in a place that opens up to the whole room too. Cautiously Tim creeps closer, he’s not a good marksman so he can’t afford to throw the spore in such a long distance, he might not hit his mark, so he needs to get closer. Batman is still distracting Joker and his jokerized zombies, taking advantage he runs to the cardboard, drags it to the center, glazing left and right every few seconds to make sure no one sees him. He pours the spore and runs as fast as he can to Jason and Alfred, dragging Jason and Alfred’s body behind a column. He looks back to the cardboard, now covered in giant blue mushrooms, getting bigger and bigger. Now everything is up to Batman if he will do as Tim expects him to. “BATMAN!! COVER!!” Tim shouts, just in time because the mushrooms exploded in a fiery blue gale, freezing everything it reaches.   
____________________

The police came soon after and Tim finds himself sitting in an Ambulance where Jason is laying in with a shock blanket on his shoulders. Batman had talked to the police about the frozen jokerized zombies and Joker. Tim doesn’t know the details nor does he care right now. He feels like floating, like every cell in his body disconnected from each other and he can consciously perceive anything. Then he was being moved again, now to a bed, covered in white sheets, and has railings on the side. Tim still feels floaty and sleepy, he blanks out every once in a while. Then there are hands on his shoulder and a big shadow in front of him. There are sounds too. Something familiar and reassuring. 

“Tim, buddy… It’s me Bruce.” It says, and that’s the thing Tim needs to hear. Bruce is here. All is well. He slumps, cries his heart out and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stressed by what's happening in real life, I'll just incorporate them in my fics.


	10. A Visitor Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrived.

Bruce bulldozes through the hospital door, walking straight to the receptionist, taking no heed to the people staring at him. They are not important at the moment. 

“Where are Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Alfred Pennyworth?” He asks the nurse,voice gravelly and overpowering, demanding everyone to listen and do as he says. The nurse, startled and scared, because ‘ohmygod! Bruce Wayne!’, shakily answers after looking up the names. Without further ado, Bruce almost runs to the ward he was given. And there they were. Jason, lying prone in a hospital bed, bandaged all over, sleeping, and Tim sitting on a bed beside his son, eyes blank, Alfred is also sitting on another bed across them. He looks at Bruce at the door and nods at Timothy. He approaches Tim first, Jason is unconscious and doesn’t need him at the moment. Tim, on the other hand, is in shock. Bruce can only imagine what he’s feeling. He has experienced quite a series of traumatic events in this month. A pandemic while he was alone at home, a robbery in that said home, then being kidnapped by the Joker and seeing a friend being beaten up by the villain. Bruce clenches his fist, guilty of what had happened. If only he had been stronger, if only he had acted sooner, and a lot of other ‘if only’s. But now he needs to do something, and that is to comfort the child that needs him.

“Hey, Tim.” He holds one of the child’s too small shoulders. “Timmy?” He calls again, hoping for a response, Tim didn’t. “Come one Timmy… It’s Bruce.”

Finally Tim’s eyes clears, he looks at Bruce recognizing him, putting name to face. His eyes watering, suddenly Bruce has an armful of a crying child embracing him, seeking comfort from the events that have happened. Bruce’s heart swells, he will do his best to protect this child and his own, harder and better than before. He vows, embracing Tim just as tightly.

After a few minutes, Tim calms down. Extracting himself from Bruce and wiping his face with the planted he’s covered in. “I’m glad that you’re alright, Tim. Facing the Joker must have been really traumatic, and I’m sorry you had to experience that.”

Tim shakes his head, Bruce smiles bitterly and fondly, the child looks adorable doing so even when he’s eyes are swollen from his crying. “No. It’s okay. ‘M just… really frustrated that I couldn’t do anything.”

Bruce pats his head. “No, Chum. You did something. Weren’t you the one who defeated the Joker and his zombies with that exploding mushroom you had?” Bruce points out. This won’t do. If Tim doesn’t recognize his accomplishments, it might be detrimental in his adult years.

“Oh… That was.. That was just..”

“It was something that you did, Tim. Be proud of it, and you didn’t even kill anyone, all of them were alive when they were defrosted.” Tim looks at him, making eye contact, trying to find something. A lie? Insincerity? Bruce doesn’t know or care, because he isn’t lying nor is he insincere. Tim broke it after a few, satisfied with what he found. “I gotta go outside for a bit, yeah? I’m calling Dick, he needs to know what happened.”

Bruce stands, nearing Jason’s bed and caressing his face before leaving.  
________________________

Alfred, Tim and Jason got released from the hospital after staying there for a night. None of them sustained any major or life threatening injuries, thus their immediate return. Now both of the children are in Jason’s room when Dick arrives. Jason looks like a mummy, covered in bandages from head to toe from Joker’s abuse, resting from any activities and trying to heal as fast as he can. Tim sitting on a stool beside him, reading a book about genetics that he found from the library earlier. They first heard a car wail then a screech of brakes. Soon, rushing footsteps approach Jason’s bedroom. 

“The heck?” Jason mutters, he’s in a sour mood since he can’t do much with his injuries, he can do nothing but lay in bed to read, eat, and sleep. He even needs assistance just to go to the bathroom. He’s pride is wounded. Tim on the other hand is just happy to be able to help his friend. The door flies open revealing none other than Richard (Dick) Grayson. 

“Jason! I heard what happened, are you okay?” He exclaims, rushing to Jason’s other side, and holds on to his hand, which Jason slaps away scuffing. His mood worsens even more.

“Stop being annoying, Dick, what the fuck.” 

“Come on Jasy, I’m just worried.” He frets, patting Jason's face and checking his injuries. It's all so comical, Jason almost hissing at every worried touch, only batting the hands away once in a while, his body still hurts, and Dick retaliating with more vigorous checking. They didn’t seem to notice Tim yet and he’s okay with them not minding him. 

“Shut up.” Jason retorts, then looks at Tim. “This is Tim by the way, he’s our neighbor and my friend, he’s staying with us cause his parents aren’t here.”

Dick stops his worrying to greet Tim properly. “Hey, I’m Dick, Jay’s brother. Sorry, I didn’t notice you earlier.” He held out his hand which Tim promptly shakes. 

“It’s okay, I’m Tim Drake.”

“I heard it was you who defeated Joker and his zombies when you were hostaged?” Tim flushes, fiddling with his coat.

“Totally, Tim’s awesome, and he’s mine so you should keep away from him!” Jason declares. Making Tim redden even more. 

“Oi, that’s not fair, Jay. I want to be friends with your friend too!”  
___________

Dick suggested having a movie night after he finished checking on Jason and had taken a bath, and Alfred sprayed him with alcohol before he came in earlier. Him, Tim and Jason. Bruce is going on patrol so he didn’t join, though he promised to have breakfast with them. Tim prepared some hot cocoa and popcorn with Alfred’s help while Dick turned on the Television for Netflix.

“What should we watch?” Dick asks when Tim settles down on Jason’s other side on the bed. Jason didn’t acknowledge him, a given since Dick knows they don’t really have a good relationship from the start, it’s either he’s angry at Dick or he ignores him, he thought that previous phone call would do something but it seems to have been null. Tim on the other hand hums, thinking. Dick doesn’t really know what to think of Tim yet, he knows he’s a good kid and a precious friend of Jasons, but they haven’t talked much since this is the first time he meets him. 

They decided to watch a horror movie. 

Dick can feel Jason shiver when the interlude in between movies played. He didn’t know Jason hates Dolls, Dick will admit that the dolls in the movies are really creepy but he had seen Jason watch horror movies before and his reaction has never been this intense. The movie, XX, is an anthology and the stories themselves are mostly really scary and the interludes makes it more so, Dick himself would be whimpering if he wasn’t watching it with people he wants to impress - unbeknownst to him he is whimpering but Tim and Jason are too busy being scared to notice- so he holds it in, which is really really hard. 

“What the fuck….” Jason cusses, squeezing the pillow he commandeered when the family started eating the mother. He continues to do so whenever there's a particularly intense and twisted scene that happens.

“Mmmmmm” Tim forcefully hums clutching at his blanket when the mother and son embrace each other as the demon makes itself known. Then the movie ends with the three of them stunned to silence.

“I’m never going to watch this shit ever again.” Jason mutters shivering. 

“I don’t think I can sleep tonight.” Tim replies. 

They both look so miserable and scared that Dick couldn’t help himself from hugging them, it’s totally not because he’s scared too. Oddly enough Jason lets him. [Maybe we should watch horror movies more.]  
___________

Bruce couldn’t help but smile, feeling fond and happy, when he arrived at Jason, Tim, and Dick cuddled together in Jason’s bed. He kind of wishes he took the night off and spent it with them, though it’s of no use now, so he promises to himself that he’ll spend the day with them tomorrow.

“Welcome back, B.” Dick greets. Voice low and whispering, still awake it seems unlike the two younger children, though he didn’t move from his position behind Jason. 

“Hey, Dickey.” He couldn’t help but feel soft. It had been a while since Dick had come to the Manor, he missed him dearly. Bruce approaches and sits beside the bed to observe and cares for Jason's bandaged head. He meets Dick’s eyes. “How have you been.”

Bruce worries if that sentence came out too strict for Dick’s taste, he is genuinely curious but most of the time his tone doesn’t convey what he truly feels, is what Jason always said. Now Bruce is always conscious of how he phrases things and his tone whenever he speaks to his children.

“I’m fine…” Dick halts, looking conflicted. “ Work has been hell but it’s okay now, I can adjust.” He decides to continue. “You?”

“I’m fine too.” [Just stay here if your work becomes too much, you should just quit it for now even and be safe here] Bruce wants to say, but he knows Dick won’t take it well,, worrying is the worst thing that parenting will give to you. Bruce can only hope that Dick knows how much he cares about him. 

“You know, B.” Dick starts twirling Jason’s hair in between his fingers. “We… I ...” He inhales, collecting himself. “We came off at a bad end last time didn’t we?”

Bruce frowns, he doesn’t follow what Dick is heading to here. Remembering those painful memories of them arguing, trying to make each other see each other's point but only succeeding and making each other angry and hurt. If only Bruce can take all of those back.“What brought this on?”

“I’m saying!... I’m saying that I.. we.. should mend our relationship back, you know..” 

“I’m realizing that I’m lucky to still have you… and that even though we’re angry at each other, you never drove me away even though I left..” Dick finishes, eyes watering and voice wavering from his emotions.

“Dick. Richard. You’ll always be my son.” Bruce states like it’s some indisputable fact, well it is to Bruce anyway. He catches Dicks hand and holds on tightly. “Seriously, Dicky, What brought this on?”

Dick was silent for a long while, looking at Jason tenderly, then he looks back at Bruce. “I took a break from the precinct, right?” Bruce nods. “It’s actually because I met this guy at the checkpoint , he’s young, like younger than me, and he.. He was so panicked you know. He was crying inside his car while driving when we pulled him over to check for his pass. So I asked him to calm down first and to tell me what happened if it could help.”

Dick bites his lower lip, inhaling a lungful of air, bracing himself. Bruce squeezes his hand, wanting to comfort him and say it’s okay. “ His family died.”

He looks so morose, so sorrowful though he’s not crying, just on the verge of doing so. Bruce’s heart aches for him. He wants to sit beside Dick and hug him for a long time but doing so would mean letting go of his hand and Bruce doesn’t want that, not at this moment. 

“He only had his father and brother, you know. But he left them because of a fight he and his father had a long time ago that he doesn’t even remember what it was or if it even mattered.”

“And now, they're dead and he’s all alone.”

[Oh.] Bruce realizes what’s happening now. Dick must have internalized and thought it might happen to them. Bruce risks Jason and Tim’s wakening and climbs up the bed to sit beside Dick, not letting go of his son’s hand. He didn’t say anything, he doesn’t know what to say, a common occurrence when it comes to his children. Bruce embraces him then, awkwardly since he isn’t used to giving hugs, but Dick relaxes in his embrace.

After a while Bruce was able to think of what to say. “Don’t worry, Dick. You’re here now, and Jason, Alfred, and I, are okay. We even have little Timmy here now. We’ll be alright.”

Dick sniffles before chuckling. “Yeah. This family's growing isn’t it, Dad.”  
______________________

They’re in the greenhouse, Tim trimming the ‘normal’ sunflower blooms that the mutated sunflower gave - he asked the flowers first-, Jason who didn’t want to stay in bed anymore ignored his aches and came with him - he’s sitting on one of the bench near Tim-, Dick sat beside him, wanting to be close to his brother and to observe what little Timmy is doing, Bruce sat further away collecting seeds from the Peashooters for the donations that they plan to do, and beside him is Alfred, planting the already collected seeds in mini flower pots.

Dick notices how Jason keeps on stealing glances at him. Unlike Bruce who let Jason have enough time to gather his courage and speak up, Dick having little experience with Jason proceeds to encourage him to it. 

“What is it, Jay?” 

Jason stiffens, then ignores him harumping. Dick immediately regrets speaking up and lets the issue go. After a few minutes Jason was at it again though, stealing glances at him like he’s shocked he’s still here - which is Dick’s fault since he doesn’t stay longer than a day in the Manor- and a bit of, dare Dick say, hope? He learned his lesson from earlier and didn’t try to coerce Jason into speaking up though. He’ll try waiting.

Tim approaches them with a bunch of sunflowers in his hand, Dick finds it really strange how they have sunflowers in the middle of winter, even though Tim had explained to him earlier that his flowers aren’t normal. 

“I’m hungry, let’s eat lunch Tim.” Jason invites. 

“Okay, I’ll just ask Alfred and Bruce.” Tim replies and hurries off to said adults. They can see him talk to Alfred then the old butler left with Bruce following him and Tim came back. “He said he’ll bring lunch here and Bruce said he’ll help Alfred carry the food. We should go to the table.”  
__________________

Alfred comes back carrying a bowl of stir fried vegetables and mushroom soup while Bruce carries the utensils and spicy chicken. Dick helps arrange them around the vase of sunflowers Tim had arranged earlier using the flowers he cut, Tim also tries to help but there are already too many hands doing the work that he ended up just sitting down, Jason on the other hand just hungrily stares at the food. 

“So how are you feeling now Jay? Any better?” Bruce asks when they sit down and start eating. 

“‘M okay. Doesn’t hurt that much.” Jason mumbles though his chicken to which Alfred clears his throat for and Jason swallows to say sorry.

“How about you, Tim?” 

“Oh.” Tim blinks and looks at him like he didn’t expect to be checked on. “I’m alright, Mr. Bruce.” 

[That’s strange.] Dick had been noticing some worrying things about Tim since yesterday. He’s a child of a rich Drake family but he doesn’t seem to have any self confidence, he’s so conscious of everything, he’s jumpy, and he acts like he doesn’t exist or expects everyone to treat him like he doesn’t exist. It’s a question he needs to ask Jason and Bruce later.  
___________________

Dick and Jason are alone in the kitchen, sitting side by side on the counter, waiting for Alfred and Tim to come back from the green house. Jason is at it again with his glances, seriously Dick is getting kinda impatient - he’s not a very patient person in the first place- it’s driving him crazy. He wants to know what Jason wants! [I’ll endure, I can do this. I’m a police officer and I’m Nightwing, I can wait a kid out!]

[He must be feeling awkward since I don’t visit much and his first impression of me is an angry angsty teen that hates Bruce and doesn’t care about him. Ugh, why are you such a dick past me?!]

“I heard what you and Bruce were talking about last night.” Dick was almost too busy with his internal monologue to hear Jason, fortunately it was only an almost and he heard him. Dick doesn’t know what to say to that though. 

“You were awake?”

“Who wouldn’t wake up to the two of you loudly sobbing your hearts out!” Jason exclaims ears red from embarrassment. It’s really adorable, Dick regrets not visiting more often. “... So… you know… You don’t have to worry about me. Or anything.”

Dick’s heart skips, how did he not bond with this child? He’s such a sweet kid, now he’s wasted months of not knowing his brother. He ruffles Jason’s hair. “Aww! I know Jay, you’re a strong kid after all.”

“I’m sorry, Jay.” Dick says, remorseful, hugging his brother and regretting all that he’s done and hasn’t done up until this moment. “I didn’t mean to use you as an outlet for my anger at B. I’m sorry you got caught in the crossfire.”

They stayed like that for a minute, until Jason started to be fussy. “Stop hugging me already.” He sniffs. Though he didn’t let go immediately. “It’s not like, I’m that affected ‘r ‘nything.”

Dick chuckles, letting the argument go. Jason clearly isn’t good when it comes to emotional things. With the two of them having such a fluffy and bright atmosphere they had forgotten that there are other witnesses to such events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still read this until this chapter. I love you all. Hope you enjoy!  
> This chapter the fic reached 30k words, we are so pleased and amazed.  
> (Ps. If you saw that article I shared here earlier, it was disclaimed. lol)


	11. A Withering Seedling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim might be in danger!!

They all know that the virus is very unique, it has a very varied genetic code, its symptoms vary depending on the age group of the infected, and there’s no definite medicine that can work on it. If you compare it to a game, the virus would be the final boss with how overpowered it is compared to humans, even more so because in just a span of a month it mutated two new strains. Unfortunately, despite the pandemic killing millions of people most world leaders don't do anything about it, like they have no concern for the faith of their populace even impose rules and laws that encourage the abuse of power and deprivation of human rights. People can only hope for a better future.   
__________________________

Just when Jason is better, can move around without any aches on his body, a snow storm hits Gotham. A really violent and unforgiving storm, howling on the windows, slapping on walls, and raining down mountains of snow on the roof. Despite all of this Tim, this small baby sprout that’s so tiny and fragile looking, decides it's perfectly fine weather to go out.

“Don’t be reckless Tim! Let’s go back inside, yeah?” Jason pleads, holding on to Tim’s arm and attempting to drag him inside, the both of them are on the lawn near the woods leaning to Tim’s house. Tim determinedly walks back to his house and Jason tries his best to stop his friend.

“But, Jason. My WaRo’s and my plants! I can’t just let them be in this weather!” Tim rebuts, he tugs on the arm Jason is holding but Jason is still stronger than his noodle body despite him just recovering from his injuries. [Ugh! Curse my weak body!]

“Come on, Timmy, Spud. You’ll get sick in this snow storm. And you can just repair the WaRo’s when this is all over. Yeah?” 

“But, my plants.” 

“Hey! What are you two doing?!” Dick calls from inside the Manor, horrified that the kids are playing out in the middle of a snow storm. “Get back here you two! Don’t you see there’s a storm?”

Dick pulls on a thick coat and runs to them, holding on to both their shoulders. Tim has no chance of going back now that an adult is involved, he just wants to make sure his plants and WaRo’s are okay. He should have sneaked out much earlier. He hung his head and let himself be led inside. 

“Come on, Spud. It’ll be okay.” Jason reassures, noticing his friend's dejected face. 

Tim would smile and agree but now he realizes how he had troubled Jason and Dick because of his selfishness, making him more dejected. [They’ll hate me now.]

Jason’s hold transfers to his hand, the three of them trudging through the snow slowly, careful to not slip or trip on anything under it. By the time they arrive inside their warm abode, they’re all shivering. They quickly got out of their coats, gloves, bonnets, and scarves to take a warm bath. It didn’t seem to help Tim though, when he got out of the bath he’s still shivering, and he doesn’t know why. Maybe he’s still worried about his plants and WaRo’s.

By the time dinner is served Tim feels hot, and lethargic. He’s eyelids persist on closing themselves whenever he tries to chew on his food. It’s inevitable that everyone notices. 

“Timmy, you okay?” Bruce asks when Tim almost faceplants on his mashed potatoes. 

Tim moans, wanting to say ‘Yes, he is totally fine, thanks for asking Mister Bruce!’ but all that came out was babbling, that Tim would be ashamed of if he was actually thinking straight right now. Everything is achy and blurry though. He feels a cool soft something on his forehead, it feels good so he leans into it. 

“Wah, Tim, you’re burning up.” Jason’s voice says, concerned. “It must be cause you sneaked out earlier in the storm.” He accuses which could be true, it was really cold earlier. “You should finish that up and sleep.”

He tries to finish his meal as much as he can but in the end he was only able to eat half of it. Then he is led by that same cold hand, he knows it’s Jason cause he’s nagging like a mother-hen all the way to the room he’s staying in. It feels nice, being cared for by someone who cares for him when he’s sick. It made Tim feel all fluffy inside. [Maybe, I am sick, I feel so floaty and hot and cold at the same time. Ugh. what are those vitamins and immune boosters doing??]

With that thought in mind, Tim fell asleep with Jason by his side and Alfred tidying up the medicine bottles.  
______________________

“Hello, detective.” An accented voice asks seemingly out of nowhere. Bruce knows better, that the voice is emanating from a communication device that the League assassins have. Their leader, an obsessive man that thought saving the world means genocide and the complete rule of every human, is the one speaking to him right now. 

Batman won’t say he didn’t expect this to happen, Ra’s Al Ghul has a penchant for dramatics, and it’s time for him to ‘visit’ him again. A thing Batman might or might not acquire from his former mentor. 

“What do you want?” Batman spits, not bothering to make his voice neutral, this is a man too cruel for that. He’s been planning to visit Ra’s to find the cure for this disease he suspects is his doing, but the immortal seems to make things easier for him, Batman won’t complain. 

“I heard you’re having quite some trouble there in your city.” 

Batman didn’t care to answer that, it just proves that Ra’s is an accomplice of the Joker in what happened two days ago. 

“I’ve also heard you’ve acquired a new child.”

Now that made Batman uneasy, Ra’s network and influence is intensive, being an immortal leader of a cult, he has bottomless resources, but to take interest in Tim. It makes Bruces’s stomach drop. It makes him guilty of whatever the future may bring for Tim now that Ra’s has an interest in him. It doesn’t make him regret what he did, but it did make him worry. 

“He has quite a potential doesn’t he?” Ra’s continues, unbothered by his unresponsive listener.

“Where is the cure for this virus, Ra’s.” Batman cuts off harshly, he doesn’t want Ra’s to take any more interest in Tim, but he also needs to know if Ra’s has anything on the Virus. 

“And why would I tell you where it is, Detective?” Ra’s hums. “I will only make it available once I am sure the human population is low enough and dysfunctional enough for my goal to be an indisputable solution everyone will accept. Of course I know you’ll do your best to be a thorn in that goal.”

Batman almost growls but he knows Ra’s, he’s probably behind all the incompetent world leaders that’s been popping up all over to cause unrest, to be disposed of after he’s in power. 

Batman doesn’t want to entertain Ra’s anymore, so he shoots his grapple and jumps away. He just has to locate where Ra’s laboratory is, take the cure if there is one, and destroy all his other world pandemic projects. He needs to do it fast so Ra’s can’t think of getting any leverage on him. He presses his comm button to contact Oracle.

“Yes, Batman?” Oracle asks. 

“I need you to hack into the league database and take the location of any laboratory facility they have and where Ra’s visited the most recent about three to five months from now.” He orders, he knows she’s capable of doing so, Oracle is their best hacker after all. 

“This is about the virus? It might take a while and I might need some help so I’ll contact a friend for this.” Oracle states she doesn’t need Batman’s permission to do what she does but they do have a somewhat guardian/child relationship.

“You can do what you need to do, I trust you have it under control.”  
___________________________

[Ugh, what are those vitamins and immune boosters doing?] Tim thinks when he wakes up achy and hot. His body feels damp, maybe from sweating too much, it’s not the most comfortable feeling and it’s making him irate. 

“Hey, Timmy. You up?” Dick’s voice asks, honestly Tim can’t see anything clearly right now, it’s watery and blurry like his tear glands are overflowing, his nose is also stuffy and he can’t breath right. [Ugh… Being sick sucks.]

“I have soup so you can eat, here let me help you up.” Tim grunts in reply, immediately feeling hands helping him to sit up and pillows being placed on his back to support him in sitting. It felt like forever. 

"Here, Timmy. Eat up so you can drink your meds." A spoon of warm soup is being gently pressed to his lips. Tim doesn't feel like eating but not following what he was told to do is rude so he opens his mouth and eats the food kindly given to him.

[How weird. To be fed by Nightwing, the first Robin.] Tim thought, dazed. 

"How's that? Nice right? Alfred even used the peas from those Shooters!" Tim would say that he can't taste anything but he's too tired for that. "Here drink some meds and water so you can go back to sleep."

Tim cooperates, opening his mouth, swallowing while drinking the water, and he was back to sleep in no time.   
_____________________

Jason feels guilty and uneasy. He doesn’t like that Tim’s sick, he doesn’t like it when anyone in his family is sick. It makes him remember all those days with his Mom. He also thinks that Tim has been in a lot of trouble since they met. He was left alone at home while a pandemic was happening, he was Robin inside his house, he got hostaged by the Joker, now he’s sick. Like really really sick. He always ends up being hurt or traumatized one way or the other and, like, yeah, Jason gets injured a lot and is always in those kinds of situations but that’s because he insists on being a vigilante with Batman, he’s Robin. 

He takes Tim’s nasal sample for the test Bruce need to make sure Tim didn’t contract the Virus that’s going around, capping the container and setting it to the side. He takes the wet towel on Tim’s head and wrings it. Tim’s head needs to be kept cool cause too much heat might damage his brain. A discovery Jason acquired during a lecture from a nurse in Gotham academy, he wonders if he will ever know that if Bruce hasn’t adopted him. He wonders if Tim knows this piece of knowledge too, that lecture was only available for their grade, but Tim’s from a rich family with personal doctors and such, maybe he was taught those things when he was young… or not, his parents neglect him after all.

Jason wrings out the towel with too much force, getting angry at Tim’s parents again. He dips it in ice water again, this time didn’t apply as much force in wringing it, and applying it to Tim’s head. He wonders if Tim had anyone look after him whenever he’s sick, or if he maids to do that, or if his parents ever do that. Tim makes all the image Jason has of arrogant rich kids shatter, he’s such a lonely kid, Jason wants to protect him and take care of him as much as he can because that kind of lonely life can’t be nice. [Tim’s so small too. Being sick makes him look even smaller.]

He wipes sweat off of Tim’s face. “Get well soon, Spud. It’s boring if you just sleep.”

Jason takes the sample container and walks down to the Batcave, making sure to spray himself with alcohol outside Tim’s room. Bruce being able to purchase enough alcohol for their use is a privilege Jason doesn’t know he would ever have too, if he had stayed in Crime Alley during this pandemic, who knows if he’s still one with the living or if one of the undead. 

“Here’s the sample, B.” 

Bruce hums slouching over a report. Curious on what it is, Jason looks closer after placing the container beside the gene sequencing machine. It's full of tables categorized by date then places in Asia and America, and the title says.

\------------------------

"Known laboratory facilities visited…." Jason mutters, gaining Bruce's attention. 

"Jay."

"What's this about, B?" 

Now that question has Bruce in a pinch. He doesn't want Jason involved with his problem with Ra's Al Ghul of all people, but he also doesn't want to lie to Jason. Telling him would surely make him wanting to be involved, not telling him anything -as Bruce found out from Dick, Barbara, and Alfred- is very offensive and is also a lie. [Having children is hard.]

"I'm monitoring Ra's Al Ghul's recent visits on his laboratory facilities. Specifically these are biological research facilities. I'm suspecting and is more or less confessed to by Ra's is the one behind the pandemic happening now." Bruce explains. Now he hopes that Jason won't want to be involved.

"What the heck! He's the one behind all this?!" Jason exclaims like he's being attacked. It makes Bruce concerned, Jason looks like he's in shock. Like the face Dick makes whenever Bruce tells him something he should be telling him a long time ago but only saying it now, a mixture of frustration, anger, confusion, and pain. It usually results in Dick being angry at him." You need to make him pay Bruce! We should make him pay! What the actual fuck!"

There's the 'we'word. Jason wants to be involved. Now how to 'not' get him involved. 

"It's alright Jaylad." Bruce touches one of Jason's shoulders, trying to calm him. He is such a firecracker. " I'm handling it, and I'll be sure to serve Ra's justice." 

"I want in!" 

[There it is.] Bruce sighs internally. "No, Jay."

"WHAT?! Why!!" Jason looks furious with him and hurt, sending pang through Bruce's heart. But he will stand hirm, he can't have Jason in harms way, Tim is already a potential target… actually that information will help him take away Jason's focus on Ra's. 

"Because I need you here to protect Tim." He will appeal to Jason's protectiveness to Tim. It should work. 

"What? Why, Tim? Is there something wrong with him? Other than being sick that is." Jason tilts his head, like a dog, a very adorable dog Bruce wants to cuddle. But he can't! He has an image and he doesn't think Jason's in the mood for cuddles right now. 

"Ra's seems to have an interest in Tim and might do something, so I need you to guard and protect Tim." 

"But… what about you?" Bruce feels affection fill him. Jason's worried for him, his heart might not take this cuteness.

"I'll be okay. I'll have someone help me yeah?" 

Jason squints at him, doubtful. He can't blame the child but it offends Bruce a bit. 

"You better." Jason squeezes his hand and runs back upstairs.   
\------------------------------

Tim wakes up the next day feeling much better but still too weak to get out of bed. He also doesn't remember much of what happened during the previous two days of his sickness, only that there's always someone there with him, which is nice. Being sick alone sucks. Alfred gives him his breakfast and lunch along with his medicines and checking his temperature. Jason came along when he finished his morning routine, staying on a chair besides Tim's bed reading a book and changing the cold compress on his forehead. 

Tim is weirded out by them wearing face mask, face shield and gloves though, cause when their at home they usually don't wear protective gears but he understands. They're just making sure that if ever Tim's got the virus they at least tried to prevent being infected. [This must be what intense care patients feel.] Tim wonders in his sluggish thoughts. 

By dinner, Bruce came to him holding a tray of chicken soup. "Hey, chum."

“Hey, Mr. Bruce.” Tim croaks, his throat dry, making him flush. [How embarrassing. Ugh.]

“You should eat now.” Bruce inserts his hand behind his back and lifts him to a sitting position. Tim wants to protest that he can do it but being helped feels nice and he wants to be selfish for a bit. He reaches out for the bowl but Bruce holds out a spoon with soup in it for him to eat. 

[Uwah!] “I.. I can feed myself!” He reasons, still reaching out for the food. 

“You sure?” Bruce asks, serious, making Tim embarrass even more. [Is this what parents usually do? Is this just Bruce?] Tim is confused. 

“Yeah. I can do it, Mr. Bruce.”

“You don’t have the virus if you’re curious.” Bruce announces, giving Tim his spoon and soup. “We found the enzyme in you and Jason was trying to find and used it in the testkit.”

Tim feels happy for that, and Bruce is looking at him with a smile too and he also looks proud but Tim doesn’t know why. He’s glad his hypothesis was proven though but also regrets getting sick, unabling him to help them. “Sorry, I couldn’t help.”

“Don’t be, Tim. You’re the reason it’s discovered in the first place.” Bruce ruffles his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always.
> 
> I guess the virus will remain nameless. Should I add Crazy Dave? Though his role equates to Ivy's a bit... Things to ponder about.


	12. Seed Propagation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason needs some help from a certain plant person.

Another two days from when Bruce tried to spoon feed Tim -a very embarrassing but heartwarming episode of Tim’s life- and Tim is finally up and running. Now he’s back, again, in the green house, planting his seeds. [Plants makes everything better, plants are the best.] Tim repeats while mixing a bucket of soil to be distributed to the nursery rack for the Jalapeño seeds. What’s even greater is that Dick and Jason retrieved his WaRo’s and the potted plants that survived (the mutated one’s since the normal ones are dead or hibernating). 

“Tim! We gotta move the seeds!” Jason shouts from the other side of the green house where they keep the seeds to be distributed for the people today. Tim wipes his hands and takes out his phone to look at the time. Eleven thirty. [Huh, almost noon already.]

Tim looks at the pots he planted some Jalapeños earlier, about fifteen pots. “That’s good enough.” 

He runs to Jason, already putting seed packets from the rack to a cardboard box, and immediately helps. They went at it for thirty minutes putting them in boxes and labeling each box with the about of packets there are and what kind of seeds are in it (Peashooter or Snowpea), and carrying each box to the garage where a truck is parked to deliver the seeds with the help of Dick and Bruce. 

“Thank you for the help, boys.” Bruce says when they finish moving all the boxes of seeds. “Alfred’s prepared food for you in the dining room, go and eat well, okay?”

He climbs in the drivers and turns on the engine, waves at the two and drives out. Tim has watched Bruce leave for a total of four times now, the first was nerve wracking. Maybe because Tim associates saying goodbye to a parental figure to being left alone for a long time. And yeah, he’s used to it before, but now that he had experienced being with Jason and his family, it made him scared of being alone again. Tim dreads the day he has to comeback to his house.

“Come on you two, let’s eat. I’m starving.” Dick whines behind them, holding on to their shoulders and maneuvers them to the dining room.   
___________________________

Batman is testing out the enzyme from Tim’s mutated plants, the same one they used for the test kits, for the vaccine he is creating. Based on the success of Thailand he created a medicine, a combination of HIV/Flu medication, and added in the enzyme from the plants to act as a better receptor for the virus. He inserts the ingredients in the processor and calls on to Oracle. “Update report.”

“Priority one preparations complete, Nightwing on standby until further instructions. Priority two, descimination of proposed virus medication to government and international bodies complete.” 

Batman grunts, typing a formula that he machine should follow to isolate the receptor site from the plant's DNA that identifies the virus and copy it to the vaccine, and sits down to review a document. 

He needs to finish this tonight. Tomorrow he will end all of this mess, the plan is already in place and in motion, he just needs to confront Ra’s and everything will be over. He can finally focus on helping his boys and Gotham. If only this vaccine would cooperate! [This is the tenth formula I encoded.] Batman thought dazedly, he honestly doesn’t want to wrack his brains for anymore formula or research his books and the internet, he’s sleep deprived, tired, frustrated, and worried for his family. He needs a break. 

“Look, Jay. It glows!” Tim informs, showing something copped in his hand, to Jason. The both of them in the lab area, looking at the receptor Batman and Nightwing discovered from Tim’s plants a few nights ago. Or they were, now they’re just looking at the seeds Tim has at the microscope. 

“Oh, yeah. How does that happen?” Jason asks. Batman can’t help but stare, like the two are his only salvation in his repeating routine of patrol, research, vaccine. This must be one of those feelings parents write about, that their kids make everything okay. 

“I don’t know, maybe we should plant this. So we can see what it looks like.” 

Jason agrees and the conversation moves on to another topic. Batman finishes reviewing the documents and heads out for another patrol.  
_______________________

Ivy always prioritizes her plants, she loves them from her previous life as a botanist and now as Poison Ivy. Nature will always have a special place in her heart no matter what but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t have anymore space for other things. One of these is Timothy, her little Seedling, another would be Jason though she is careful with him because he is Batmans. Though Ivy needs to re-evaluate her views for Tim brings great changes in her life style, for example is this somewhat truce with Batman. Ivy still does her things, punishing corporations that destroys nature and Batman still stops her but it’s not as brutal as before, and he also suggests and help file lawsuits on said corporations after. Ivy finds them weird, being so friendly to an enemy, a label she also has to think about since she did breach this unspoken relationship out of desperation to check on Timothy. She has always been more friendly with Robin, he is a child after all, and children are very malleable in their thinking and easily influence to love nature as long as Ivy was patient enough, adults are anothing things, they already have an establish belief in life that change is incomprehensible to them. 

“Hey, Miss Ivy.” Tim greets her. They, Jason, Tim, and Richard Grayson, were planting the Lantern when she arrived in the Greenhouse - Richard exclaiming how fast they grow-, Tim branching off to greet her. 

“I see you’ve been diligent in your gardening.” Ivy states noticing the rows of mutated plants. Tim fiddles on his coveralls, a tick Ivy noticed after visiting and talking to him for a while, telling of how easily Tim is to fluster or nerves.

“Yeah.”

“How have you been? I heard you were sick and that the Joker has hostaged you?” The knowledge of the incident and her not being able to know until it was too late makes Ivy want to spray every toxic pollen she has in Arkham - where Joker is at the moment-. She huffs, caressing a stray hair from Timothy’s head and walks to a nearby bench. 

“I’m okay, they’ve been taking care of me really well here.” Tim replies, smiling happily. 

[Hmm. well if he is happy, him staying here must be a good thing.] She thinks, not really sure since she doesn’t have much experience with raising children…. [I really am considering Timothy as my child.]

“I’m glad, then.”

“They even found a receptor from the plants that really helped in making the vaccine, you know.” Tim exclaims proudly.

“At your suggestion I presume?” And Tim retells how his life had gone since Ivy’s last visit. A very exciting life this child has, and Ivy is very thankful that she gave him that freezing mushroom spores. Though she laments that Timothy’s love for plants leads him to sickness, but is also proud of how this child loves his plants. It’s a complicated feeling, she would say she doesn’t have any patience for it but these days she doesn’t know what to think when it comes to Timothy and his friends.   
______________________

Ivy’s visit is always a blessing, Tim’s happy, they get to ask more info on the weird plants, and Jason can actually talk to another non-family person. And a really cool plant person too. But today Jason has a goal for talking to Ivy, he wants to employ her. Or join him, in his mission anyways.

“Hey, Ive’s.” 

"Hello, Jason. It had been a while." She smiles before drinking her tea. Jason sits down beside her, looking around to find Tim and seeing him at one of the plots where the sunflowers are. [Good, I need him to not hear this.] 

"So. Uh. I know we're not really that close or anything. " He starts. " But I need your help." 

Ivy looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Jason's sweat drips, he is not used to asking help but he knows this problem is out of his league and he needs a powerful person like Ivy. "That depends on what kind of help you need."

"I need your help in protecting Tim." 

That stops Ivy, she blinks and asks. "Protect him from who?" She frowns, anger flaring. The plants near them started writhing. " Is someone targeting him?" 

"B told me that Ra's Al Ghul is interested in him. I just need someone to help protect him if he ever makes a move is all. And B, said he'll be doing something about it." Jason explains hurriedly. Trying to calm her down. Ivy huffs and the plants stops moving. 

"I will always be protecting Timothy. Thank you for informing me, Sprout." She pats Jason's head, the boy grinning from ear to ear. 

"Awesome. Thanks, Ive's!" He stands and runs off to the sunflowers, ready to help Tim.   
\--------------------------

"Batman." Ivy calls. 

Bruce stops cutting samples of the mutated daisies, he needs more to make the meds. It's almost evening and Ivy is about to leave if he remembers her previous visits. It's also about time for him to leave for the Ra's laboratory in Asia. " What is it, Mis Isle?"

Ivy didn't say anything, just lobs a bag full of seeds at him. Bruce opens it, seeing seeds inside. "What are this for?"

"I heard that Ra's might be targeting Timothy." Ivy raise an eyebrow. Bruce nods. " I also heard you'll be taking care of it. So this is a token of gratitude for taking care of Tim as well as help in your mission."

She turns around and walks away. " You know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with chapter 13 and 14 guys (lol, I'm always struggling with each chapter but these two especially.)  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated as always. <3


	13. Blight

The Batplane hovers above the Hohhot Biological Research and Development compound, the League funded laboratory Oracle had indicated to be the origin of the Virus, nearly touching the rooftop of their tallest building. The plane is in stealth mode, making sure their enemy doesn’t know they’re there. Nightwing surveys the area, looking out for guards patrolling - he sees a few going around some of the buildings - or assassins that might be prowling around for a surprise attack -none so far-. The lack of assassins rubs him the wrong way, something feels off about it. As all things are as a Bat, if something seems easy when it comes to the League, it’s nothing good. 

“Phase one initiated.” Oracles robotic voice informs them through the communicator. She is incharge of their surveillance and tech support as well as contacting back ups if something goes awry. 

“Ready, Nightwing?” Batman asks. They have planned to separate for this mission, dividing the laboratory compound in half between the two of them. It’s a straightforward mission, they need to explode all of these buildings. 

“Ready. Jumping in 3… 2… 1...” Nightwing jumps, somersaulting mid air and landing feet first, snow crunching and dissolving underneath his heel, following a tuck and roll to disperse the force of his fall. He gives a signal and proceeds to the vent sticking out beside the entrance.

“Alarms have been triggered, ready for phase two.” He takes out one of the seeds Ivy provided them and throws it inside. They use the seeds instead of explosives because the seeds give less fire power than any of what they have in store in the Batcave since they are designed for zombies with soft rotting flesh and not living people. 

He takes a run and leaps to the next building, careful not to slip on the icy rooftop surface, doing the same thing just when an explosion occurs from the previous building a few floors below the rooftop. Nightwing doesn't look back, continuing his mission. Time is of the essence tonight. There are only the two of them and Oracle. Being slow either leads to their defeat via swarming or severe injuries.

“Only the last two laboratories, Nightwing, almost all civilians are out.” Oracle informs.

The first ninja appears when Nightwing is on his fourth building, popping out of the shadowy roof access door, brandishing their katana. Nightwing docks when they swing for his neck, following the move with a low kick tripping his opponent and nerve striking. The ninja fell and Nightwing ziplocks their hands together before proceeding with his mission.

“Why is it so easy?” He contemplates and instantly regrets it because when he lands on the last building, a hoard of ninjas surrounds him, all with menacing dangerous weapons in hand. 

“Watch out-... too late… I’ll keep out any reinforcement, take care of the ones there.” 

[Why did I have to jinx it!] Nighwing lands on one of the ninjas, making sure to knock them out, before facing the rest with a thousand watt grin. “Aren’t ninjas supposed to be invisible? You should be shitty ninjas then.”

Two ninjas strike at him, one slashes at his neck and the other at his feet, Nightwing docks down and parries the other strike with his sticks, kicking at one's groin and hitting the other at the temple. He rolls away, evading and retaliating at the ninjas attacking him. He jumps when two ninjas try to trip him and two other slashes at him, he uses one of them as a foot hold, backflips, and executes a series of katas activating his sticks electric pulse on each one to incapacitate them. It's going well, so well until it doesn't. 

"More are approaching, Nightwing! You're gonna get mobbed!" Oracle axclaims. Keys clicking furiously. 

Nightwing swings for a ninja’s head and stabs another with an electric pulse. Frantically knocking out as much as he can, but there's no end to them. Getting rid of one makes way for two more. [Oh, shit! Oh, shit!] 

"Hey bro can you throw me a star?" Dick tries to make light of the situation but seriously, he's so not in control, he needs back-up. He needs them now! He takes a hit on his triceps, shallow but damn that thing hurst! He blocks and strikes back, he is hit but something blunt at the back, making him fall. [Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! What to do? What to do?] “Hey! You should’ve responded with ‘shur-i-ken’ and throw one at me!!!! Not hit me like that! WHY WON”T YOU STICK TO THE SCRIPT?????!!!!”, he shrieked.

"Do you have anything in your belt?!" Oracle asks frantically. 

He back pedals as fast as he can, keeping himself moving as much as possible, he can't afford to be surrounded and cornered. He needs something that can control this mob. He taps on his utility belt, feeling for anything he can use. [OF COURSE! I'm such an IDIOT! The seeds!]

"Takes this shinobi bastards! Get that? Snobby shinobi" He says, grabbing an armful of seeds and throwing them around uncaring of where they fall, it doesn't matter right now as long as they grow and take care of the problem. Immediately, a bunch of leafy tentacles burst from the seeds and started strangling and throwing ninjas off the roof. Going immobile when all their tentacles are full. Another, a squash-like plant, also appears and starts jumping on the ninjas. A minute later and the hoard is reduced to a few stragglers which Nightwing tazes.

"Nightwing report." Batman's voice calls out. If Nightwing doesn't know better he would have thought Batman doesn't care that he almost lost with how blank and uncaring his voice is. Fortunately he does. "I'm alright, B."

"Thank you, Ivy!" He praises, almost in tears. "That was close." He mutters before jumping down to start disposing the experiments.   
_______________

Batman methodically places five spores on the last table before exiting the laboratory room and taking cover. He observes as five giant black mushrooms with angry red eyes grow and explode, destroying the experiments and the laboratory. He steps out of his cover and hurries to the next laboratory. This mission takes time for unlike previous League infiltration missions, this laboratory compound is very old and does not have self destruction. Thus this manual detonation, Ivy's plants are a good media for this for they have proven to have an antiviral property. 

A ninja blocks his way to another laboratory room. Batman swiftly knocks them out by a hook to their chin, zip ties their hand and continues his way. He strategically places the mushroom spores throughout the room and takes cover again. He hasn’t encountered a mob since the start of this mission, and based on what he heard from the coms, Nightwing is getting the brunt of it. It makes the mission easier for him but he can’t help but worry for his partner. [I should hurry it up and help him.]

He turns to the right on the corridor startling a four years old child besides a woman. 

“Beloved.” She says and memories of dark hair and green eyes rush though Batman’s mind. A person he would have loved if only their ideologies weren't so different and if she and her family wasn't so cruel. “We’ve met again.”

“Talia.” Batman straightens, looking Talia Al Ghul straight in the eyes. 

“Mother, is that him?” The boy besides Talia asks. He doesn’t seem scared or shy, standing at attention besides his mother. Unusual for a child that has seen Batman for the first time. Batman frowns, the boy has tan skin, green eyes and dark hair, looking for the world like Bruce when he was young. [It can’t be...]

Yes the skin tone and eye colour is different, but everything else is picture perfectly Bruce Wayne's younger years. Bruce tries to remember, when and how this happened. The last time he and Talia had slept together. Those were years ago back before he was even Batman. How can this child be this young if he was conceived then?

"What have you done." Batman doesn't need to ask, he knows, the immoral act that Talia had committed. Batman can’t say he’s disappointed, he knows Talia is capable of such acts, but he struggles to accept this, not the child who is clearly his, but the process of making him. 

“Is this man my father?” The boy asks, tongue lilting at the word father making him flush from embarrassment and looks warily to his mother. Batman’s heart aches. Already he thinks his son is precious.

“Yes, Damian. He is your father.” Talia answers. She sighs and looks down at him, caressing his cheek, an odd motherly gesture so foreign from the image Batman has of Talia. “ You will be with him from now on.”

She announces, Batman does not deny, he will be taking his son either way, the league is no place for a child. Talia taking something out from her pocket and handing it to Damian. The boy takes it without hesitation but the longing and hurt on his face is clear, as much as he tries to hide it. 

A series of explosions happens outside and Batman’s communication device crackles. “Hey, B. I’m finished here. Heading to the rendezvous point, now. Do you want any help?”

“Head to my location, Nightwing.”

“Beloved.” Talia calls, she’s holding on to the child’s shoulders. “Please take care of Damian… Despite what you might think, I do care for him.”

Batman doesn’t reply, he’s uninterested in Talia’s excuses at the moment.He focuses on Damian instead, his young face determined, he walks closer to Batman and when he’s close enough Batman takes his hand and holds on tight. “Hello, Damian.”

“Hello, Father.” Damian greets with the same lilt, flushing once more.

Talia leaves after that and Nightwing arrives. 

“Hey, B- Wah wah wah wah!” He points at Damian standing besides Batman. “How in the world did you get a child here?!”

“Nightwing, this is Damian. Your younger brother.” Batman presents. “Damian, this is Nightwing, your older brother. ”

“Nightwing, please escort Damian to the Batplane, I need to finish here.” With that Nightwing takes Damian and leads him out while Batman remains to continue destroying laboratories and experiments. Unsurprisingly Ra’s Al Ghul didn’t show up, due to the meticulous planning they had done as well as the timely turmoil that’s been occurring in League ranks. 

[This civil war in the League of Assassins may also be the reason why Talia reveals Damian to me. She, most likely may be the instigator of it, wanting to seize the position of Demon's Head for her own.] Batman rationalizes as he throws the last of the spores throughout all the buildings he can reach, making sure none of this laboratory and the experiments in it survives.   
\----------------------------

Staying up late till morning is one of Tim's forte. He does it all the time when he was still living in the Drake Manor. Following and taking pictures of his heros were good practice, though he had never done so after he came to stay with the Waynes. He thinks it would make Alfred angry or something.

Jason sips loudly on his hot chocolate, besides him. Giving a satisfied sigh at the and cradling his mug. Tim drinks his too, having a warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest all along. 

He had never realized how lonely it was, staying up late all by himself, until now. Because he has Jason to stay up with, Jason who insists on being with him and trying to take care of him. Thinking about it makes Tim all shy and flustered, squirming inside the thick red blanket they share. He takes another sip from his mug. 

A shrill beep sounds, then a corner of the Bat Cave ceiling opens up.

"They're back." Jason announces, setting down his hot chocolate and gathering the blanket. Tim takes the mug and sets it down on another table. Alfred enters from the clock entrance with a tray full of snacks. How he knew that Batman and co. has arrived, well that’s cause Alfred is magic.

The three of them stand near the landing pad as the Batplane lands and the door opens to reveal Batman. Following him is Nightwing…. And a child…

“How in the fucking world did you get a kid?!” Jason exclaims.


	14. Florish

The World Health Organization made a discovery due to an information given by someone anonymous. A cure for the virus was made in no time, a vaccine is soon to come. The virus is still there of course. But everyone can return to their past lives now.  
______________________

It’s a total shocker that Bruce brought home a kid. A very aggressive and violent kid who has attitude problems. Jason doesn’t know what to do with him, but technically he’s still his brother- “We are not connected by blood, Todd!”- so he’s gotta deal, and the kid’s adorable with his struggle to pronounce his words and all - ”Unhand me! You dirty peasant!”- if only he’d keep his mouth shut.

Jason grips the ball, aims at the brats head, he’s more than 50 meters away but Jason can hit him. He’s a good shot. He throws the ball, it archs, speeding through air, and hitting Gamian in the face. Jason wops and highfive’s Tim, who just follows alog not knowing what’s happening cause he’s attending to his new carnivorous plant, a pitcher plant. 

“TODD!!!” Damian squacks, voice echoing, face red and furious. Jason laughs.

“You shouldn’t antagonize him so much, Jay.” Tim fusses. 

“Nah. Kid can deal. And besides older brothers needs to mess with their younger ones all the time, it’s how brothers do.”   
_______________________

Tim can't help but smile to himself, hearing Jason and his brothers play by the loan, Alfred setting a tea set by the table, Bruce drinking his coffee, Ivy sun-bathing besides the roses and him setting up an enclosure for his pitcher plants. 

He feels warm and fuzzy inside. So calm and peaceful. He'll treasure this memory. He'll treasure all these new people he has in his life. He's not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. Thanks for staying with me. Tell me what you think about it in the comments.   
> Kudos are great. 🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
